Pray My Soul To Take
by RowanoftheForest
Summary: Draco has a great standing in the wizard world. Nothing like his father to them. Scorpius, his son, knows he isn't, he's worse. Beating him among other things. Unable to hiding, with no care. Until something happens. Bad description, better one inside.
1. How His Hell Started

_I'm terrible at giving descriptions in FF's limit so here's a better one now._

_Draco Malfoy proved himself to the wizard world after the war. Everyone began to love and admire him. They thought he was nothing like his father. His one son, Scorpius, knows he isn't like his father. He's ever so much worse. He beats Scorpius among other things and leaves him with no place to hide, no friends to help him. When Scorpius leaves for Hogwarts one boy, Albus Potter, is adamant on becoming Scorpius' friend. Scorpius pushes him away, afraid of what his father would do. But what if something happens and Scorpius can't push him away anymore?_

**Chapter 1:**

Scorpius walked slowly down the halls, trying to avoid all his family members and his mother's guests. His petite frame was easy to hide, but his father, the one he is most afraid of, is good at finding his hiding places. Even better at beating him.

"Astoria, dear, have to seen Scorpius?" he heard his father ask.

"No, dear. He's probably in his room," Scorpius was near his room but not in it.

He dashed down the hall to get a better hiding place. He hid near his father's study. One of the few places he had never been found at.

His father must have caught on, he pulled his son out by his hair and dragged him into the study, locking the door with a spell and casting a silencing charm around the area.

"You know that you were supposed to be serving the food, right?" His father asked shoving him down on the desk.

"Yes," Scorpius squeaked.

"Why weren't you?" Draco asked, tearing off the boy's shirt and starting to take off his pants.

Scorpius didn't like this new punishment. His father had always hit him or was the Cruciatus curse. What was he doing now?

"_Why weren't you_!?" Draco slapped him.

"I _hate_ mother's guests!" Scorpius bit his hand.

Draco just slapped him again and tore his pants off. "You're only making it worse for yourself." And he took his own trousers off.

"Father, what are you doing?!" Scorpius squirmed around.

"Quit moving!" Draco barked as he took both their boxers off.

Scorpius had a good idea of what he was doing now and he didn't like it.

"Father, _please_ no!" Scorpius begged.

Draco's eyes just glinted as he took in the naked body before him. He rammed his cock inside the boy's arse without any prepping, causing the boy to scream in pain.

"Fa-Father, please stop," Scorpius had tears pouring from his eyes already.

"No, boy, you deserve a **proper** punishment," Draco said. To the public, Draco was nothing like his father, Scorpius knew he wasn't, he was **worse**.

Draco's 'punishment' carried on for three solid hours and Draco emptied himself into, or onto, any part of Scorpius that he pleased. And when it was he mouth, Draco would slap him if he didn't swallow it all.

When Draco finally stopped and pulled out of Scorpius for the last time, Scorpius ached everywhere and was covered in his father's cum.

"Come, Son, and give your old man a cuddle," He always asked for a cuddle at the end of the punishments he gave. He thought it was showing love.

Scorpius complied only so that his father beat him no more.

His father roughly shoves him away "You're _filthy_," he spat

Scorpius, unsure what to do, sat there.

"What're you waiting for? **Clean yourself**!" Draco barked the order.

Scorpius moved to get off the desk and shower. "No," his father's voice stopped him. "With your mouth."

Scorpius is appalled but began to lick the cum off himself and wipe if off with his hand where he can't reach with his tongue.

Draco watched, licking his lips. When Scorpius has finished he pounced on Scorpius and bit his neck and gripped his dick.

"Fa-**Father**!" Scorpius cried.

Draco just slid his hand along the young boy's length and teased his nipples.

Scorpius, and it was no secret to his father, had hit puberty a little early. His father knew because one day he had seen Scorpius dealing with a erection and saw the strings of cum that shot forth from it. Draco craved to taste his son. Ever since he had seen that he craved it. He lowered his mouth to the boys cock and expertly began to suck it. Scorpius writhed under him and refused to make those delighted sounds that he had when he had pleasure himself. Draco growled and was about to give an order when Scorpius moaned.

"Father, please do that again," he begged. He must have found being pleased was better than pleasing his father.

Draco growled again and Scorpius bucked, moaning loudly. He settled on a hum and took in all of his son's cock. It wasn't much for the boy was still growing but Draco knew that soon it would be large and luscious.

The boy, unable to hold himself for long, came in his father's mouth with a loud and long scream.

"I'm sorry, Father," he whispered.

Draco swallowed every drop of cum "Don't be. You taste _delightful._"

With that Draco left the study and Scorpius knew he was free to go. He was also scarred. He began to think that his body was just for his father to **abuse** with sex. For _anyone_ to abuse with sex.


	2. A Little Potter Help

If you happen to be wondering what the reasoning behind this whole story was or what motivated me to do this, it would be the One Missed Call theme. :3 I'm like addicted. And Lavender Town helped too.

**Chapter 2**

Scorpius was kneeling beside his bed and praying. He wanted everything his father had done to him to stop. He knew it wouldn't but he could still dream, couldn't he? He grabbed his trunk and cat carrier and left his room. His father was waiting patiently at the foot of the stairs.

"Time to get going, Scorpius," Draco smacked his arse.

Scorpius was already used to the sexual harassment his father gave him. He never told anyone about it either. After all, who did he have to tell but house elves who could do nothing?

He walks to the car and got in the passenger's side seat, he father in the drivers seat. They started going and his father placed a hand on his thigh, giving a light squeeze.

"I love you, Scorpius," More like I love how you let me rape you while you do nothing but obey my commands.

"I love you too, Daddy," He had to reply. And say Daddy. It made him sick.

They arrived at the train station and Draco explained to Scorpius how to get on the platform. Scorpius did as told and passed with no trouble. Draco followed close after and wrapped and arm around his son, sure to give his arse a squeeze.

"Now, be good, Son," Draco said. "Remember what I've told you. And stay away from the Potters and Weasleys. They're scum and they'll try to break us apart." Scorpius won't mind not being with his father anymore. But his brain told him being away from Daddy would be bad. He hadn't realized it, but he was dependent on his father.

"Bye, Daddy. I love you." Draco grinned. It was the first time Scorpius had ever said 'I love you' first.

Scorpius gave him and hug and hopped on the train. He wandered to the back and got an empty compartment. He opened his sketchpad and drew a horrid scene.

_It had happened just the night before. Scorpius had dropped a few of the expensive plates while taking care of them. Without his mother home, Scorpius knew Draco would punish him right then._

_He had._

_Draco ordered the house elves out and shoved his son on the table._

"_Strip," He said simply._

_Scorpius nodded and slowly took of his shirt. Then his trousers. Draco stopped him there and ran his hands over the dick that laid on his son's waist, covered in the thin fabric of his boxers._

_Draco tore off the boxers, and in nearly the same movement had his own trousers and boxers on the floor. Scorpius squirmed, but did not try to stop what would happen._

_Draco shoved into his son's pert ass. "What makes you think you can break things and get away with it?" He asked. He always asked questions._

"_N-nothing, Daddy," Scorpius stuttered over a moan._

"_Then **why** did you break the plates?" Draco asked beginning a rough pace._

_Scorpius lay unable to speak, only able to moan._

_Draco, angered, shoved his prick as far up Scorpius as his could. Scorpius tore open a little bit and screamed in pain. Pain was now pleasure to him though. If it wasn't he would have died a long time ago._

"_**Why, boy**?" Draco yelled._

"_I don't know!" Scorpius managed to reply through pain and tears._

"_That's better," and Draco continues to thrust deep and hard into his son not caring that he was bleeding and slowly tearing more and more open._

"_Daddy, please stop. It hurts bad now. I'm sorry." Scorpius plead._

"_Alright fine," Draco pulled out and healed the tears his had made. _

"_Off to bed," he smack his son's arse and sent him away._

Scorpius sighed and put his pencil down. He usually drew what his father did to him. He didn't know why. Maybe to tell himself that this was all he would ever have. Maybe it was to show himself the repetitiveness of his life and that he needed to change.

A boy with jet black, messy hair opened the compartment door.

"Hello," He said shily. "May I sit here?"

"I supposed," Scorpius replied in a bored tone.

The new boy sat across from Scorpius.

"My name is Albus Severus Potter," A Potter, Scorpius should have known. "You draw? Can I see?" and he took the sketchpad without Scorpius' permission.

"Give that back!" Scorpius cried and reached to take it back.

"That's disgusting! But it's you and your father. I know, because I saw you both at the station. Why would you be in a position like that?" he asked.

"You wouldn't understand," Scorpius said coldly and snatched his sketchpad back.

"Are you like in love with your dad?" Albus asked.

"Bloody hell, no!" Scorpius exclaimed.

"Your picture though," Albus started

"Rape," Scorpius stated simply.

That shut Albus up for the rest of the train ride.

They soon arrived at the school. After a short ride across the lake and an explanation of the sorting the students moved into the Great Hall. A teach stood at a stool with a hat. The hat sang a song, which to Scorpius was rather boring. Then the sorting began.

After several moments of waiting, "Malfoy, Scorpius," was called.

Scorpius slowly walked up to the stool and sat. The hat slid over his head and covered his eyes.

"Ahh, a tortured young soul. A will to change."

"Please, don't put me anywhere but Slytherin."

"Slytherin is not for you. You have a strong, brave soul despite all the torture. When you toss aside the rape. I think you're a GRYFFINDOR!"

Scorpius nearly fainted and didn't move from his seat when the hat was removed. People stared up at him with concern or confusion. What was going on?

The teacher stood Scorpius and took him to a seat at the crimson and gold Gryffindor table.

He could just imagine the punishment now.

His father would scream and pound into him until he tore, then keep going. He would swear at him and beat him mercilessly. His life would become even more hellish than it already was.

After a few more moments of waiting, "Potter, Albus." was called.

Scorpius snapped his head up at that name. The boy who sat with him on the train. He wondered if Albus had told anyone about the picture yet.

A few moments passed "SLYTHERIN!" Not one shock but two. Malfoy in Gryffindor and Potter in Slytherin.

Scorpius would be punished, severely. From the way Albus spoke on the train of Scorpius' picture, he knew that Albus' father did nothing of the sort to him. No cruel rape or abusing.

Suddenly images flashed in Scorpius' head. Images of the young Potter dominating him and a much more fierce way that his father. Yet also more loving. Could one ram his cock in someone and still say 'I love you' and mean it? Scorpius knew he would never know. his father didn't love.

Albus looked at Scorpius as he went to his table. Then he tripped and didn't get up. Every student rushed over, Scorpius making his way to the front somehow.

Albus had gashed his head open in a very deep wound. His crimson blood, Scorpius was reminded horribly of how crimson was one of his house colors, was in a large pool around him. It had stained his white shirt was was even vaguely visible on his robes.

Scorpius was pushed aside with too much force. He slid in the blood and landed skewed across the boy and splattered with his blood. Some even landed in his mouth.

Someone dragged him off Albus and cleaned him with a few spells.

"You alright there mate?" A boy with dark ginger hair and brown eyes asked.

"Yeah, fine," Scorpius answered.

"I'm James but the way. James Potter," The boy said.

"Scorpius Malfoy." Scorpius answered.

"Yeah, or so I've heard." James grinned at him, "Come one, lets get you to the common room." James helped him up and escorted him to the herd of other Gryffindors being shepherded to the dorm.

"Be sure to remember the password," James whispered as the prefect opened the portrait door by saying "Bat-Bogey"

Scorpius nodded and followed everyone inside. Then he slipped away and went to the dorm. He sat in his bed, farthest from the door and changed into night clothes. He laid down and fell into a deep sleep.

It was a full week before he had any problems.

An older boy confronted him and shoved him against the wall.

"Strip for me Malfoy. I wanna see what sexiness lies in your Gryffindor body," He said, letting Scorpius off the wall

Scorpius striped off his shirt quickly, knowing the boy would be impatient. Then he dropped his trousers.

"Damn, Malfoy, no hesitation," The boy licked his lips.

Scorpius took off his boxers and stared at the boy, "Do what you will."

The boy smirked and didn't bother to strip but instead just adjusted himself so his dick was out of his pants and boxers, "Ready for the time of your life?"

Scorpius nodded. The boy shoved Scorpius back to the wall and rammed his dick inside Scorpius. Scorpius writhed and instantly wished his body wasn't for sex, he didn't even like it. The boy kept ramming his cock inside Scorpius while Scorpius moaned and squirmed. Then he pulled out his wand and muttered spells that made cuts in Scorpius' skin and conjured a whip. He pulled out and began to whip Scorpius. Scorpius screamed, giving him the ultimate pleasure he desired. He shoved his dick in Scorpius' mouth and came in his throat. Scorpius could only obediently swallow, in too much pain to do anything else.

When the boy was gone, Scorpius passed out. He didn't give a damn that he was naked in a corridor. Or that he could bleed to death. He would be happier that way. Death could save him and it was all he had left to cling too. But a damn Potter boy showed up. He healed him and took him to the hospital wing.

When Scorpius awoke, he swore and screamed at Potter.

"YOU BLOODY ASSFUCK! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME TOO DIE LIKE I WANT TO?" He had tears pouring from his eyes, tears of pain and of sorrow.

"Is that the right thing to do? Leave you to die?" Albus asked. "No, the right thing is to help you."

"I don't want your damn help, Potter!" And Scorpius left the hospital wing.

"Scorpius, wait!" Albus ran after him, "Why will to take James' help and not mine?"

"I didn't take his help, when he helped me I was a tad bit dazed." Scorpius spat, "I don't want help from any of you bloody Potters!"

"I-Scorpius, we just- ugh, fine, you win. At least I'll stop. No promises for James."

Scorpius nodded, "Okay."


	3. A New Part to the Family

Just gonna make a shout out to my faithful reader, Kelsie. You know who you are :3

**Chapter 3**

It was Scorpius' second year and James still hadn't given up trying to befriend him. Also Albus had started trying to help him again. To make this all worse, his mother had passed. That night Draco blamed Scorpius for it.

"_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!" his father screamed._

_Scorpius went to his father's room, "Astoria is dead."_

"_She-" Scorpius' eyes watered._

"_Go to the basement." Draco ordered._

_Scorpius was confused but complied._

_The basement was a horrid place and Scorpius instantly wished he had tried to hide instead of going in there._

_The walls had chains and shackles on them. There was an assortment of whips on a counter. Some had barbs, some were plain, some had multiple ends. Scorpius shuddered. He looked at the other side. It had a table of an assortment of knives. Some double sided like a dagger. Some with two blades. Some were decorative._

_Suddenly, the chains shot out and the shackles attached to Scorpius' ankles and wrists and pulled him against the wall, holding him tight there._

_His father walked._

"_This is **your **fault, Scorpius," he sneered and picked up one of the barbed whips. He put it down and traded it for a multi-ended one._

_He drew his arm back and flicked the whip towards Scorpius._

_Scorpius screamed in pain as the whip came into contact with him. His shirt fell open and revealed long irritated red marks along his chest._

_Draco moaned and smirk at his son. He whipped him again, enticing moans from Scorpius. His son never spoke though. He picked up a barbed whip when Scorpius' shirt was nearly off his body. He whipped Scorpius hard with it._

_Scorpius screamed louder than he had before. Long cuts began to weep crimson trails of blood._

"_Are you going to apologize?" Draco asked._

_Scorpius plucked up some courage, "I'm not at fault."_

_Draco's eyes flashed and he picked up a knife. He walked up to Scorpius and slashed open his stomach._

_Scorpius made no sound. He didn't move. He stared at his father. Draco cut his chest, twice. Still nothing. Draco left the room, his son still hanging there._

Scorpius took a seat at the Gryffindor table. James sat next to him.

"'Ello, Scorp!" He said cheerily.

"I told you not to call me that," Scorpius muttered.

"I believe you also told me to leave you alone, but that won't happen," James said.

Scorpius groaned and waiting for the sorting to be done.

It was an uneventful night. Scorpius went to sleep right after the feast and dreamed of nothing.

The next day, however, his life changed.

The got a letter from his father

Dear Scorpius

I'm seeing a new man. Yes, a man. It's Harry Potter. I know I said that the Potters were disgusting but Harry has changed since his divorce. Don't get friendly with his children though. They're half weasel.

Love,

Daddy

Scorpius felt sick. This would mean that the Potter boys would continue to bother him. Or would it mean it could mean his prayers were answered. Probably not the second one.

That day Scorpius stayed in his dorm all day, slowly carving 'pray my soul to take' into his arm. To him the saying meant: pray to take my soul somewhere away from harm so that part of me may know love and freedom. It was wishful thinking, but so was praying.

Albus and James bloody Potter showed up just as Scorpius had finished and was slowly bleeding out.

"Scorpius!" Albus' voice rang with concern.

"Bloody hell, mate!" James rushed forward and took Scorpius' arm. "Pray my soul to take... Scorp, what does that mean?"

"Go away," Scorpius said, yanking his arm back.

Albus stepped forward, "I now I said I would stop, but I can't knowing you did this to yourself. What caused this?"

"My father," Scorpius confessed.

"What does he do to you?" James asked sitting beside Scorpius.

"I-I can't tell you," Scorpius said turning away from James.

Albus sat on Scorpius' other side, "Please, we might be brothers soon, Scorpius, you can trust us."

Scorpius couldn't take it. He pushed them away and ran out of the room.

He ran until he could hardly breath and his sides hurt. He curled into a ball and sobbed. Some Gryffindor he was.

Scorpius didn't hear anyone approach but someone had, "Scorpius, what's wrong?" It was Professor Longbottom.

Scorpius sniffed, "N-nothing," and made sure his arm was out of sight.

He gave Scorpius a very concerned look, though Scorpius didn't see it, "Well, off to your dorm then."

Scorpius nodded and stood. He brushed himself off and headed to headed back the the common room where the bloody Potters where sure to be waiting.

They were.

"Scorpius, your picture. That really happened didn't it? Your dad really does rape you. You weren't making it up," Albus said.

James held up a note book that contained every drawing Scorpius ever drew, "We won't tell Dad, but you have to tell us when this happens. Okay, Scorpius? We, well, we care about you."

Scorpius nodded and, sobbing, fell into the arms of the two boys who would, possibly, soon be his brothers.


	4. He Feels Something New

**Chapter 4**

James and Albus were good at keeping that promise. Scorpius had not got any notice from his father that he knew that Scorpius had told someone. He didn't fall into their comforting arms again for the rest of second year though. He didn't need them. He was a Gryffindor, he was strong. On the outside at least. On the inside he had so many scars. Every time, he had to treat someone there was a new one. Whenever he was beaten, multiple formed. Scorpius was covered in scars on the inside.

A seventh year student cornered him one day.

"Hello, bitch," he said.

"What do you want?" Scorpius asked coldly.

"You," he said huskily.

"Go find some whore to fuck, I'm not it the mood," His body it **not** for sex no matter how his father treats him. he was going to stop this abuse at school.

"Oh, come on, Malfoy, don't be so prude. You know you want to," the boy said.

"Leave me alone!" Scorpius yelled.

The boy just kissed him hard and tore their shirts off.

"Mr. Anderson, that's quite enough, leave Mr. Malfoy alone!" a female voice said.

The seventh year was torn away from Scorpius with magic.

"150 points will be taken from Ravenclaw," the voice said again. It was Professor McGonagall.

She walked over to Scorpius, "Did he hurt you, my boy?"

Scorpius shook his head "I'm fine, Professor."

"Good, good," She picked up his shirt and fixed it then handed it back to him.

Scorpius gave her a thankful smile and pulled his shirt back on, "Thank you, Professor."

She nodded and went to deal with the other boy.

Scorpius left the scene. Should he tell James and Albus? No, he needed to part himself from them, even if their fathers did get married. Scorpius went to supper with no intent to tell the Potter boys.

"Hello, Scorpius!" James chimed, sitting next to him.

"Hello, Potter," Scorpius said and ate.

"I thought we got over this, Scorpius," James sounded hurt.

"You're mistaken," Scorpius responded.

James looked at Scorpius with worry in his eyes. He threw his arms around the younger boy.

Images, terrible images, flashed in Scorpius' mind. James with a knife, drawing patterns on his chest. Then with a barbed whip, hitting him with it over and over, showing no mercy. Albus next, scratching his nails along the cuts James made. Scorpius knew he was screaming in pain, for them to stop. These two were his protectors. Why were they harming him?

Scorpius shoved James away with tears on his face. He fell back on Albus, who tightly wrapped his arms around Scorpius.

"We love you, Scorpius," Albus whispered tenderly in Scorpius' ear.

"Get away from me!" Scorpius cried, sobbing.

"Scorpius, we want to he-"

"I DON'T WANT YOUR BLOODY HELP, POTTER!" Scorpius yelled.

James and Albus flinched, Albus taking his arms away from Scorpius. Scorpius took another seat. As far away from the Potters as he could. He ate in peace.

The next day, Scorpius woke up late and went downstairs to see Albus and James quietly conversing on the couch.

"They made it official. They're getting married," James said.

"You're going to have to open up soon," Albus added.

"I'd like to see you try and make me," Scorpius sneered.

"Our dad's an Auror." Albus said.

"**He'll **make you spill," James added.

"Why won't you two leave me alone?" Scorpius asked, distressed.

"You need help," They said together.

Scorpius crumbled to the floor in a sobbing heap. He knew he needed help. He knew he needed love. But, for these two, two boys that hardly know him, to be telling him that he needs help, it filled his heart with a large mass of mixed emotion. One that came to the for front was something Scorpius had never felt be fore and it confused him quite a bit.

James and Albus made no move to go and hug him. Instead they stared, wondering if he would ask for help. Scorpius had sworn he wouldn't though. He couldn't break that now.

"Scorpius, We know you don't want to, but, please, it could be beneficial to your health if you told our dad," James whispered.

"I can't. My father is finally happy and if I told your dad, he would bring it up, or freak out, then my father would blame me for what ever happened and the cycle would just repeat," Scorpius sighed.

Albus stood and slowly walked to Scorpius.

"Don't touch me!" Scorpius spat before Albus was within three feet of him.

"Okay, okay, I won't. But, Scorp, you will keep your promise right? You will tell us at least. We won't tell dad," he said.

Scorpius swallowed hard and nodded. The boys would never leave him alone if he didn't.

Albus and James both smiled, "Thank you, Scorpius," James said.

Scorpius nodded and said something that shocked even him, "You two have become my protectors. I should tell you."

The boys gaped. Had he really just said that?

Scorpius walked out of the common room, thinking of what he had just said.

He was beginning to realize what the emotion he felt for the Potter boys was. He was pretty sure that it was love. Love, an emotion he had never seen in action. An emotion he only felt because two people felt it towards him. He felt it back because they cared. They truly cared about him. There was no false love for just rape and sexual torment. Love, Scorpius loved the feeling of it. He would enjoy having James and Albus around, even if his father said he hated them because they were 'half weasel'.

Scorpius never thought that his world would come crashing down. He has protectors after all.


	5. Finding What He Needs

**Chapter 5**

It was the Christmas holiday for 3rd year. Harry and Draco had married at the end of the summer holiday even though many thought it was far to quick. Neither cared. They were in love. As was young Scorpius. He was in love with Albus **and** James.

Draco had left Scorpius alone for a long time. Scorpius was beginning to think that he was safe. That he wouldn't need James and Albus to protect him, but, instead, he could be express his feelings for one of them even if their parents were together. Scorpius was dead wrong and about to receive an early Christmas gift.

"Scorpius," Draco purred, wrapping his arms around the small boy's waist and ensnaring him.

"Daddy," Scorpius said with a smile, "Would you like some eggnog?"

"Scorpius, dear, I see that smile for Albus, James, and Harry, but this is the first for me. Why is that?" Draco asked suddenly

Scorpius played dumb, "I smile for you all the time Daddy!" he smiled again "And I just did."

Draco shook his head smiling softly, "Oh, poor boy, thinking you can fool me."

Draco shoved Scorpius onto the couch by the fireplace and climbed on top of him. He licked the small boy's neck, making him shiver. He took his earlobe in his teeth and tugged. Scorpius moaned. It was his sweet spot. Draco slid his hands up his son's shirt. The boy wiggled around and goosebumps rose at Draco's cold touch. Draco slid his shirt off and gazed at his chest. A glorious plain of sensitive, pale skin. It was unmarred still, even with the whipping and cuts, unlike Draco's which bore the scars of Harry's sectumsempra curse. He ghosted his lips over most of the flesh, breathing in his son and basking in the glory of his youth. He next removed the boy's jeans. He had taken up the awful habit of wearing the disgusting thing after Harry's sons arrived. That's all they wore. His current pair he got from Albus. They were fairly wore from just Scorpius wearing them. No matter who much Draco plead that he rid himself of them he refused. Stubborn child. Scorpius was limp. How unappealing. Draco didn't like limp cock. He rubbed it and found it hard to harden.

"You've pleasured yourself recently," Draco hissed.

Scorpius blushed scarlet. A sure sign he had.

Draco hovered over a nipple. He bit it and ground his teeth down. Scorpius screamed in pain. Draco next sunk his nails in his son cock, earning more screaming.

"Beg for forgiveness," Draco cooed.

"Please forgive me, Daddy. I hadn't thought you would. It's been so long," Scorpius gabbed.

Draco thought about it. He was right. It had be a long time.

Draco placed his son's legs on his shoulders and released his cock. He cut off Scorpius' boxers with magic and shoved his cock in the boy's ass.

Scorpius screamed. He had let himself become unaccustomed to the fullness of a dick in his ass. This displeased Draco. The older man rammed his dick into Scorpius, hard and deep. Scorpius was trapped in the rape cycle again. He should have known that there was no escape. Not even death would stop this. Draco would rape him as a ghost somehow.

Suddenly, his father's cruel abuse ended. Draco was blown off, and away from, Scorpius with a powerful spell. A blanket was thrown over Scorpius and none other than Harry Potter-Malfoy came into his sight.

"'It's been a long time'? You do that often to him? He's your son, Draco! Your own flesh and blood! Not some toy from cruel abuse! As we are married, he is partially in my control. He, my sons, my daughter, and I will be staying at my old home for the rest of the holidays. I, myself, may only drop by a few times after that. I am very upset with you, Draco," Harry said. He picked up Scorpius and smiled at him.

Scorpius clung to Harry as though he were a child unwilling to leave his parent. Harry frowned at this behavior. He went to his kids' rooms. James and Albus gasped to see their father holding Scorpius, who looked frightened and was dressed in only a thin blanket. Lily rolled her eyes.

"We're going to our old home. Draco has done something that has upset me," Harry explained.

"Is Scorp coming with us?" Albus asked.

Harry nodded and took them all downstairs to the floo networked fireplace.

Draco stood on the second floor, staring down at the group. He made eye contact with Scorpius, who didn't hold the contact and buried his face in Harry's shoulder.

That boy **would** pay when he got back.

As each Potter stepped into their old home the place lit up. Harry took Scorpius to the guest room and laid him down to rest.

"Jamie, do you reckon Scorp'll be okay?" Albus asked.

"Hopefully," James said.

"What even happened?" Lily asked.

"You're too young to know," James said and pat her head.

Scorpius woke at supper time. There were clothes on the bedside table. He put them on. A faded and worn pair of jeans, a simple white shirt, and if he were to get cold a hand knit forest green sweater, which he did put on and discovered it was too big for him.

He plod downstairs and followed the smell of food to the dining room, where Albus was setting the table and Lily and James sat patiently.

"Scorpius!" Harry said gleefully, "It's good to see you awake."

Albus and James smiled at him.

Lily just rolled her eyes.

"Here, we got you a seat," James said with a grin and pointed to the seat nearest Harry.

"Thank you," Scorpius said softly and sat.

Harry brought over the food and gave Scorpius a large portion with a wink. He noticed the boy was slim. Scorpius thought back to the last thing he ate. It wasn't much. He felt better of the holidays but he hadn't eaten much. Everyone was looking at him. They were going to make sure he ate.

He examined the food. It was pasta with eggs and bits of hotdog mixed it. It smelled vaguely like chicken and cheese. Scorpius tasted it. It tasted like mac and cheese with egg, hotdog, and bit of chicken and spice. He loved it. He ate ravenously.

"Comfort food to the max. Dad's great at it, isn't he?" James babbled.

Scorpius nodded and kept eating.

Harry sat next to him and pat his back lightly, "I'm proud of you, Scorpius. You came out here all on your own after what happened. We were sure someone would have to get you."

"I knew I wasn't with him. I had nothing to fear," Scorpius said quietly.

Harry hugged him, "You'll never have anything to fear here."

Scorpius rather liked the Potters.

They smiled at him. Bright, happy faces, promising him happiness and love. He look at Harry. The father he always wanted. He thought of Harry's life. This must be similar to how he felt arriving at the Weasley's home. He loved this feeling. It was like coming home for the first time. He grinned at everyone. They all began to laugh and chat among themselves.

This was home.

This was love.

Scorpius finally understood life.


	6. How He Escapes

**Chapter 6**

Scorpius was enjoying his time with the Potters. He had begun to help out and do some chores. He was currently washing the dishes. He picked up a stack of plates and went to put them away in the cupboard not far away. Scorpius tripped over the extra length of his jeans and went crashing to the floor, along with the plates. All the plates he was holding shattered. An awful flash back of when he had done that before came up. He began to try and clean the mess but only succeeded in cutting his fingers and hands. Harry entered the room. Scorpius looked at him then away and began to sob. Harry knelt beside the boy and gently took his hands. He healed them and repaired the plates.

"Scorpius, are you okay?" Harry asked.

Scorpius nodded a little, tears still rolling down his face.

"It's okay, Scorpius. All the plates are fine and you aren't hurt," Harry assured.

"Are you going to punish me?" Scorpius asked.

Harry shook his head, "Accidents happen," and he kissed Scorpius forehead.

"Thank you," Scorpius stood and left, on the verge of bursting out in more tears.

It was midnight and Scorpius couldn't sleep. He went downstairs and sat before the fireplace. He curled up in a blanket and leaned on the arm. The fireplace flared to life. Scorpius didn't worry he figured it was Harry, who was used to Scorpius walking down to the couch and falling asleep.

He had shut his eyes so he had no idea that it was his father. Draco grabs his son by the hair and covered his mouth. He dragged him to the fireplace and flooed then back home then smiled wickedly at him. He smacked Scorpius' arse and took him to the basement.

Scorpius tried to get away but it was useless, Draco had locked every door with magic and cut the floo connection. He had to submit once again. His father striped him and put shackles on his wrists. Draco kicked him, his eyes glinting maliciously. Scorpius whimpered and took the abuse. Draco knelt and grabbed a fistful of his son hair and pushed their lips together. Scorpius froze, his father tasted of alcohol and blood. Draco viciously moved his lips against Scorpius'. When he felt his son not budge his harshly bit the small boy's lip. Scorpius gasped in pain and tasted his own blood. His father shoved his tongue in his mouth and he began to gag a little. Draco seemed satisfied by the gagging and shoved his tongue further in the boy's mouth, moving it around and exploring his son's mouth.

Scorpius struggled to get away, he couldn't breathe and his father's alcohol tasting tongue was making him feel dizzy. Draco pulled away and slapped him.

"You're my bitch and you do not struggle away from me," Draco straddled his son's waist and grinned.

"Okay, Daddy," Scorpius whispered.

Draco smacked him again "I am your master now and you will refer to me as such."

"Yes, master," Draco moaned as the words left his son's lips

Draco shoved his pants and boxers down, he stroked his cock a few times and traced it along his son's lips.

"It's awfully hard, will you suck it for me, baby?" Draco nearly cooed.

Scorpius nodded, "Yes, master," and took the head into his mouth. In a mastered motion Scorpius took him all in and sucked hard. He bobbed his head once, dragging his teeth along his father's long, thick cock. Draco shuddered and moaned, thrusting his member back into his son's mouth, causing him to gag. Scorpius quickly recovered and began to bob his head along his father's cock, swirling his tongue around it and sucking hard.

Draco made many sounds of delight. Then suddenly pulled away. He flipped his son over and used spells to cut his cloths off.

He lined his prick up with his son's ass and plunged it deep inside. Scorpius writhed and moaned. Draco smirked and started a rough choppy pace but was sure to always hit Scorpius' prostate. Scorpius twitched around and clawed at the floor. He resisted making noise. Draco accioed a short whip, it was really more of a switch, and hit Scorpius with it. Scorpius whimpered in pain and tried to pull away. Draco hit him harder and thrust harder into him.

Scorpius screamed in pain and his body shook. Draco seemed quite happy with the result and kept going, pushing harder and faster.

Scorpius couldn't take it. His body was so unused to the pain. He couldn't find the pleasure medium. He blacked out with his father still pounding into him.

Scorpius woke several hours later. He tried to move and found that his was still shackled by a small tickling of chains. He moved to get comfortable and pain shot through his body. He looked at himself and found he was covered in long cuts. Several were deep and all of them were caked in thick layers of dried blood. One only one that horrified him though was the one in his chest. Pray my soul to take. He looked at his arm, the cuts were scars now but very much still readable. Draco was mocking his freedom. Scorpius stood and tried to move to the door but as soon and he was within a foot of it his felt shock waves of pain course through him. Worse than the cuts, worse than his father's rape. He screamed and fell to the floor in a pathetic whimpering heap. Then he saw glinting hungry eyes in the darkest corner.

"No, no, my little pet. You must stay in you pen," then Draco stood and left the room, casting spells on the door as he stepped out.

Scorpius knew better than to try to get out, so he paced back and forth. He examined each "toy" his father had. It was an impressive collection, he had to admit. Each blade was carefully sharpened and cleaned. Each whip was cleaned and repaired of any damage or abuse it received in Draco's little "love sessions" with Scorpius. Scorpius ran his fingers along one particularly wicked blade. It was spiked and serrated. A bad thing to leave on display in the room you lock up your son who cut in. Scorpius picked the blade up. No pain cut through him. He almost cut his wrists. He resisted to see how long this torture would last.

Scorpius regretted waiting. His father moved the knives and whips from the room he was in. He always brought some it but never left them behind. He was very careful about that.

Three weeks passed. Scorpius had missed out on so much of his schooling he thought he would never be able to go back.

Draco often purred to him, asking of Hogwarts. If he wanted to go back. What he would do? How his dearest master was to get by without him? Scorpius gave the same answers every time. Yes. I would do as I always do. I'm not sure, master.

One day, Draco told him something new.

"Harry's coming by because he heard from his large mouthed sons that you haven't been at school. You are to pretend that I have been teaching you here at home to bond with you over the times we had before that 'no longer exist' alright?"

"Yes, master." Scorpius replied automatically.

"Call me father for now, darling," Draco said sweetly.

He unbound Scorpius and healed all his wounds. He kissed his son softly and took him up to his room, which had been redone to look as if it could suit practice for any kind of class.

"I've spoken with the Ministry. Any magic you use in this house will not get you in trouble. Anywhere else and there is no hope of you going back to Hogwarts. You'll get to stay with Daddy forever."

Scorpius hated that thought. Never leaving Draco and never going back to Hogwarts.

There was a knock at the door.

"Get dressed quickly," Draco said and whisked out of the room.

Scorpius opened the top dresser drawer. He shifted through the shirts until he found something interesting. It wasn't an interesting shirt, no. It was a knife. Wickedly sharp and beautifully crafted. Scorpius grinned. He had a chance to escape everything.

Scorpius could hear what was going on downstairs. Draco opened the door.

"Harry! You're early!" Draco sounded delightfully surprised.

"Scorpius means a lot to my boys. They wouldn't stop bugging me," Harry replied.

"He's up in his room studying. I wouldn't bother him, he's really into it. I'll go put on some tea," Draco left for the kitchen.

Scorpius thought that with what his father said would keep Harry out of his room. He raised the knife and quickly slit both his wrists.

The pain was nearly unbearable, yet Scorpius stood through and watched his blood flow out. He watched as it slowly dripped to the floor. Small dots of meaningless red liquid. He didn't hear Harry walk up the stairs. He didn't know so he cut again, deeper. The blood flowed out more.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Draco asked.

"Going to the bathroom. It is this way, is it not?" Harry said. Dangerously close.

"No, no, it's the other way." Draco said.

"Oh, thank you for correcting me, Draco." Harry turned, muttering a swear under his breath and went to the bathroom.

Scorpius was still watching his life pass out his wrist, still felt that his blood was meaningless. He began to feel dizzy and lightheaded as well. Several minutes passed.

A phone rang.

"Harry, I have to take this, please be patient, it's my mother," Draco said.

Harry walked out of the bathroom and began to sneak to Scorpius' room. He hear and dull thump and rushed to the young boy's room.

Scorpius had fallen to the floor, barely conscious.

Harry was in shock. The boy was painfully thin, naked, looked as though he had been abused, and his wrists were slashed deeply open.

Harry knelt beside him and took his hand.

"Scorpius?" He asked.

"He didn't stop Harry," Scorpius had tears streaming down his face.

"I'll make him stop and I'll make you better," Harry promised and healed Scorpius' wrists.

Harry stood and left to go 'talk' to Draco.

He hadn't known that Scorpius did that to himself and that he should have looked for a knife. Scorpius retrieved it from the drawer he had replaced it into. He slashed his wrists back open and curled into a ball. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his breathing and heart slowed.


	7. His Discovery, Secret, and Choice

**Chapter 7**

"_Harry!" Teddy exclaimed as he appeared with a crack._

_Harry stopped yelling at Draco and looked at Teddy_

"_Go get Scorpius," He said simply and turned back to Draco._

_Teddy nodded and ran to the room he knew belonged to the boy. He had been there enough times before and though they hardly spoke much after Scorpius entered school, the two were as close as brothers. Teddy gasped, thoroughly shocked by the scene before him. His poor little cousin had slashed his wrists back open. _

_**He isn't breathing! **Teddy thought for a moment. Then Scorpius shuddered with an exhale._

_Teddy knelt beside him and healed his wrists once more._

"_N-no, please no. Teddy, please. Let me be. I don't want to live with him anymore," Scorpius plead._

"_There are better alternatives Scorpy-chan," Teddy picked up the boy and placed him on the bed._

_Scorpius smiled at Teddy's use of the Japanese affectionate nickname, "Like what?"_

"_Well, you could tell the Ministry. They could give you to your nearest family," Teddy said, sifting through his clothes to finds something for him to wear._

"_So I could live with you?" Scorpius asked hopefully, "And not see my father again?"_

"_Yup and yup," Teddy smiles and brought some clothes to him, "Can you dress yourself?"_

"_Of course," Scorpius sat up weakly and managed to put on the clothes with little help from Teddy._

"_CRUCIO!" Draco bellowed. He meant to hit Teddy to get him away from Scorpius then take Scorpius back to the basement but he missed and hit his son._

_Scorpius screamed in pain and writhed around._

"_STOP HURTING HIM!" Teddy didn't bother with his wand and lunged at Draco._

_He landed two hits to the face and one to the stomach before Harry separated them._

_Teddy went to Scorpius' side and picked him up, "Are you okay?"_

_Scorpius nodded weakly and rests his head against Teddy's chest. He didn't feel anything wrong with himself._

_But Teddy could see it, his eyes were glazed, his cuts though healed had managed to reopen a little, and he was seriously malnourished._

"_Harry, we need to get him to St. Mungo's," Teddy voiced his concern._

_Harry nodded and apparated them to the magical hospital._

Scorpius woke up. His head was pounding, his wrists ached dully, and he was starving.

James and Albus stood before him. They had wicked grins on their faces and they were staring deep into each others eyes.

Scorpius opened his mouth to speak but found that he couldn't. _What _**_are_**_ they doing?_

The boys stepped closer together and their lips touched. Albus threaded his fingers into James' hair and James snaked his arms around Albus' waist. _Why are they snogging? They're brothers... _James licked Albus' lip and Albus parted his lips. James dove his tongue in and Scorpius could see the two brothers' tongue fighting each other. _Why do I find this hot? _James slipped his hands under Albus' shirt and began to slide it up. Albus blushed and tried to pull away to protest but James moved with him and slid his shirt up higher. Albus wiggled his hips a little and began to impatiently unbutton James' shirt. James pulled away and tutted.

"_Can't even wait for me to finish?"_ He asked.

Albus shook his head and kisses James' neck. James moaned softly and lowered his hands to Albus' arse. He gave it a light squeeze and Albus gasped. Albus snickered next and pushed off James' shirt. His body was well toned from all his Quidditch practice and well tanned as well. Scorpius could only wonder what he did to get that godly tan all over. Albus seemed to love the sun kissed skin as well only closer up and with his lips. He kissed James' chest and lightly run his fingers lightly in circles around his nipples.

"_You're such a tease, Albie,"_ James whispered lustfully.

Albus grinned and licked James stomach, _"You enjoy it,"_ he giggled. _Albus giggling is such a weird thought._

James gently tapped Albus' arse and Albus ran his tongue up to one of James' nipples in his mouth.

"_A-Albus!" _James whimpered.

"_Shh, my dear."_ Albus whispered and suckled James' nipple.

James mewled in pleasure and started to undo Albus' jeans. Albus smiled and gently bites his brother's nipple. James gasped and stopped what he was doing. He shudders and thrusts his hips against Albus. Albus ran a hand down his chest and licked a trail to the other nipple. James held his breath and watched. When Albus began to suckle the small pink bud James stuck his hand into Albus' pants and stroked him.

Scorpius woke again.

He sat up. James and Albus were just in a tight embrace. They weren't about to make love.

Scorpius must have looked terrified because Teddy rubbed his arm, "You're safe, Scorpy-chan."

James and Albus looked at Scorpius then jumped on the bed and hugged him. They held him tight. Albus took his wrists and looked at them. He seemed satisfied and let James see. James nodded and smiled up at Scorpius

"If I didn't know any better I would say you two are twins," Scorpius sighed.

"We get that a lot. Once or twice Teddy's even forgot who was who," James said proudly.

"I have not!" Teddy protested.

"Liar!" Albus accused.

Scorpius fell into a giggling fit and nearly rolled around on his bed. He felt happy once again after several weeks of his father and extra cruel abuse. The other three boys in the room joined in and together they make quiet a ruckus. A nurse had to come in to tell them to be quite. They all smiled or even grinned at each other. They were almost like a family. Like all the sons of someone lucky to have so many protective, happy sons. Harry rushed into the room. The nurse must have said that Scorpius was awake.

"Are you okay? Completely okay?" Harry asked.

"Yes, yes. I'm brilliant!" Scorpius replied.

"Great!" Harry exclaimed.

Teddy stood and hugged Harry, "Without you, I would have lost my little cousin. Thank you," Teddy kissed his cheek and grinned at him.

Harry nodded, "You're welcome, Teddy. And he's practically my son in some ways."

Teddy looked at Scorpius who was happily snuggled between James and Albus. Teddy thought for a moment he saw a deep underlying fear. _He's not afraid anymore, Teddy. You've done your job. _

"Now, I have to go to work. You should probably get going too, Teddy."

"Bye, Harry. Bye, Teddy-kun!" Scorpius said.

"Bye," James and Albus choursed.

Both older men left.

Scorpius shoved James and Albus away.

"You incest freaks!" He shouted

"How did-" Albus started but James cut him off.

"Keep our secret and we'll keep yours," James said.

"I don't have a secret anymore." Scorpius protested.

"You do," Albus said.

"Your art. You've never told anyone. You're shy, scared of the publicity. Your scenes that aren't what your father do to you are just beautiful, Scorpius," James whispered.

"No one needs to see my art. It's silly," Scorpius blushed.

"It's beautiful," James told him again.

"Sing then, if your art is so silly," Albus said.

"Excuse me? I do not sing," Scorpius looked somewhat offended.

"Please," he begged.

"Fine," Scorpius thought of a song to sing

He opened his mouth and sang, _"__You're not alone__  
__Together we stand__  
__I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand__  
__When it gets cold__  
__And it feels like the end__  
__There's no place to go__  
__You know I won't give in__  
__No I won't give in  
__Keep holding on__  
__'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through__  
__Just stay strong__  
__'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you__  
__There's nothing you could say__  
__Nothing you could do__  
__There's no other way when it comes to the truth__  
__So keep holding on__  
__'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_"

James and Albus smiled. Scorpius blushed and lowered his head.

"Don't be shy, Scorp," Albus whispered

"That was amazing. You're very talented, Scorpion," James said.

"Thank you both, but please tell no one. People love to pick apart people with talent. Tear them to shreds until they're nothing," Scorpius plead and explained.

"We already said, if you don't tell about us, we won't tell about your talent. We love you, Scorpius, don't forget," Albus hugged him.

"Scorpius, you don't trust us any less because of our relationship do you?" James asked.

"No, but I am a little crushed, I was crushing on you both," Scorpius smiled and hugged them both.

There was a moment of silence.

"Did I just say that out loud?" Scorpius asked

"Yup," James said and kissed Scorpius.

"That's really sweet of you Scorpius, I'm crushing on you too!" Albus kissed him as well.

Scorpius blushed very dark red.

Instead of one of them liking him back, as he had hoped, both of them liked him. He had a choice. A choice he didn't want to make. He couldn't break one of these two and take the other for his own. Or would they both understand that Scorpius would pick one of them and the other would have to move on?

_This is a hell of a lot more than I asked for. And more than I can handle!_


	8. How His Life Crumbles

**WARNING:  
**This chapter may cause crying, want to kill the author, demented thoughts, depression, and an odd craving for more.

**Chapter 8**

Scorpius was rather happy the way his life was going now. He managed to catch up to a point where he was allowed to return to Hogwarts. And better yet at the end of the year it was arranged that he would live with Teddy rather than returning to his father. James and Albus often helped him with any problems that he had and made an effort to include him in any of the fun they had though they never did anything inappropriate with him. It was nearing the end of the year before something went wrong...

Harry walked into the Great Hall, silencing everyone. Albus and James rushes to him. The three spoke quietly for a moment while Scorpius ate.

It was Albus who tapped him on the shoulder and James who gave him the news.

"Scorp, Teddy's gone missing..." he whispered.

"Wh-what," Scorpius instantly burst into tears.

Albus hugged him tight and rubbed his back. Scorpius sobbed on him for many moments. Scorpius couldn't believe it. His only cousin, second cousin or not, was gone. _Why didn't he believe me when I told him that being an Auror was dangerous?_

"They're trying as hard as they can to find him," James said in an attempt to comfort him.

"If they can't find him by summer break..." Scorpius sighed.

"You'll live with Andromeda. Or your grandparents." Albus said.

"Not my grandparents, please not them." Scorpius said.

Both the Potter boys nodded and embraced Scorpius. The young Malfoy went numb inside. _Why did this happen?_

Three weeks passed and still no trace of Teddy. Scorpius worried more than ever and his grades were slowly slipping.

Albus noticed this and made a plan with James. They would try something tonight that should take his mind off Teddy.

The two boys found Scorpius in the hall. They took him to the seventh floor and showed him the Room of Requirement. Scorpius was in awe. The interior was deep earthy colors. A fire burned in the ornate fireplace and the queen sized bed look plush and was perfectly decorated in deep red with piercing strikes of silver.

"Do you like it?" James whispered.

"We hope you do. It's special, just for you," Albus purred.

"I like it very much. Very rich and beautiful," Scorpius said.

James took him to the bed and gently laid him down.

"Don't freak out at what we're about to do," Albus climbed into the bed and pulled James to him crashing their lips together.

James smirked and wound his arms around Albus. Albus' fingers found their way into James' hair and tangles them selves there, pulling now and then. This was the passion Scorpius had seen in the hospital. Then hadn't shown it to Scorpius again, for fear of bad memories. _I still don't know why this is so hot..._

Scorpius watched them go.

James made quick work of Albus' shirt but left him his tie. Albus got the message and his hands left James' hair. He didn't bother to take of James' shirt and shot straight for his pants, quickly undoing them. James pushed his hips forward into Albus' waiting hands.

"My, James, you're so hard," Albus said, rubbing the tenting bulge in his brother's pants.

"Mmm, it's so hard not to be with you touching me," James responded.

Scorpius felt himself harden. _God, this is so fucking hot. But why am I here?_

He was quickly answered when James pulls him up and unto his knees. The Potters broke apart and surrounded Scorpius. Then took of his shirt. When Albus tried to take off his tie, James growled and swatted his brother's hands away. Scorpius was blushing dark red.

"My, talk about battle scars," Albus said, giving a few of the scars on Scorpius light kisses.

James trailed his hands down to Scorpius' pants and shimmied them off.

Scorpius took the ties of both boys in his hands and smirked. The Potters shared a glance.

"So you boys want me? You'll have to get me to want it first," Scorpius whispered.

Their eyes lit up. James moved so his head was down by Scorpius' stomach and Albus moved to his chest.

"That, we can most defiantly do," Albus purred and kissed the hollow on his neck.

The door swung open. There stood someone dressed in black with a mask. James was first to respond, he grabbed his wand from his pants and jinxed the person.

"Quickly, get dressed!" Albus whispered to Scorpius, giving him his clothes.

Scorpius pulled on his clothes and out his wand. Albus did the same and pulled Scorpius close.

"They're probably all around the school, James," Albus said.

"We need to get out, to the Great Hall or find a professor," James agreed.

The Potters led Scorpius out of the room, careful to guard him. They encountered only a few more of the black robed men, or women, it was hard to tell. They were found by Professor Longbottom and taken back to the Room of Requirement. The room was different. It was much larger, close to the size of the Great Hall and all of the students were inside it. Everyone as talking, wondering what was going on.

"May I have your attention please," began Headmistress McGonagall.

Everyone fell silent and looked up at her.

"For those of you who don't know, the school has been invaded by a leftover force or Death Eaters for reasons unknown. Aurors will be here swiftly to protect us, until then, 7th year, and only 7th years, who think they are capable may help us,"

Several stepped forward from each house.

"Come with us," she left the stage and, flanked by several other teachers, left the room with the 7th years.

The chatter resumed at full volume.

"Albus, James, I'm scared," Scorpius whispered.

The boys nodded.

"You have a reason," said James.

"Your dad could be among the Death Eaters," Albus added.

Scorpius curled himself into a ball and closed his eyes. Albus hugged him and James rubbed his back.

"It'll at be okay," They promised.

They were so wrong.

Several hours passed before the group who left to defend the school returned.

They were beat up fairly bad but no one was missing from the group.

"The Death Eaters have backed off, we have the time that they recuperate in to get out," The headmistress said.

The students all surged towards the door and in a hectic fashion the room been began to empty. They all progressed to the Great Hall fairly slowly. Despite that, Scorpius still managed to get swept away from James and Albus and he ended up in the back with all the cocky 6th years. Scorpius trailed behind them, they tended to pick on him for being so small, unassertive, un-Malfoy.

His mouth was covered and he was pulled into an empty room. He scanned the hall for the teacher in the moment he could and saw that she was unconscious and bleeding not ten feet from where he was moments before. He was thrown far into the room and the door lock locked.

The room was dusty and unlit. Scorpius struggled to see while his eye adjusted to dark.

"You're letting others touch you, Scorpius." said the cold voice of the one who brought him in here, none other than his father. Scorpius could see Draco. He was facing away from him examining the various 'toys' he had brought

Scorpius didn't say anything.

Something touched his shoulder, Scorpius jumped then turned to look at nothing. _Nothing's here. __What touched me?_

Something rustled and Scorpius was looking at the disembodied face of Teddy Lupin.

Scorpius opened his mouth but Teddy shushed him.

Teddy shifted with hard concentration and looked just like Scorpius.

Scorpius whimpered.

"Don't be scared. I'll be alright," Teddy assured him and tossed the invisibility cloak he was wearing over Scorpius.

Scorpius hurried off to a corner. He knew that the door would be locked and that it would be no use to try and get out.

"You're quite a problem, Scorpius. I have to end you," Draco said.

Teddy's eyes shone with fear. He hadn't expected this.

Draco picked up the same knife Scorpius almost killed himself with in the basement and walked over to Teddy.

"I love you," Draco whispered.

"I love you too, Daddy," Teddy responded, looking up at him in hopes to changing his mind.

Draco kicked him, "I won't back down."

Teddy lowered his head, "Daddy, please, I won't step out of line again. I won't tell the Potters what's wrong. I won't go and live with Teddy. Please spare me."

Draco shook his head and threw the knife down hard.

It hit Teddy right it the chest, blood seeping out quickly, staining his clothes.

Draco grabbed a broom, opened a window and flew away.

Scorpius threw down the cloak and went to Teddy. Teddy was still conscious.

"Better me than you, ne, Scorpy-chan?" he asked weakly.

"No, Teddy, I.. What am I going to do?" Scorpius choked out.

Teddy shifted back to the way he normally is, "Live with my grandmum if they'll let you."

Scorpius nodded then pulled Teddy's head into his lap, beginning to stroke the blue locks.

"I love you, Scorpy-chan. I'll miss you," tears rolled off the side of Teddy's face.

"I love you and I'll miss you too," Scorpius whispered, trying not to sob.

He watched as the blue haired man's tawny eyes clouded over and became glassy. He saw as he breathed in deeply but did not exhale.

One of the four people who ever showed Scorpius care, the one he was closest to, was dead. He felt hollow and dead inside.

"Scorpius!" someone called. It sounded like Harry.

The door rattled then stopped and unlocked. It swung open and Harry stood in the doorway.

"No," he said.

"He pretended to be me. He didn't know Father wanted to kill me," Scorpius finally let his tears fall.


	9. He's Accepted and Safe

**Chapter 9**

Harry crossed the room and dropped to the floor beside Scorpius. He wrapped his arms around the small, quaking figure.

"Wh-what am I-I-I going t-t-o do?" Scorpius stuttered.

"Well, Draco thinks you're dead, best keep it that way so you can't go back to him. And more than likely if you go to live with your grandparents they'll tell Draco that you aren't dead and he'll come after you again. You'll have to go live with Andromeda," Harry explained softly.

Scorpius nodded and half snuggled into Harry, refusing to relinquish Teddy's quickly cooling body.

"One moment, I have to notify that there's a death," Harry whispered.

Scorpius nodded and leaned over, curling himself around the uppermost parts of Teddy.

Harry stood and walked to the window. He lifted his wand and sent off blue flares.

Scorpius saw the light splay across the floor and reflect in Teddy's hair. He choked out a sob and held Teddy tighter. _Why did this happen?_

In moments, Auror were in the room. They saw the fallen was the missing Teddy Lupin and bowed their heads. Then they gathered around him and tried to coax Scorpius into letting go. It was a tough battle, but soon the boy was weary and relinquished him in favor of clinging to Harry for comfort.

The Aurors took Teddy off the grounds in a direction so that no students would know who is was as it wasn't one of their own. Harry and Scorpius went to join the students, where an anxious James and Albus were pacing and waiting for news of what happened to Scorpius.

"Harry, Harry, who was it?" Professor Longbottom asked as he caught sight of Harry.

"It was," Harry's voice cracked, "Teddy."

Professor Longbottom's eyes widened, "Oh, poor Andromeda."

"Poor Scorpius as well. Teddy was trying to save him and Scorpius was forced to watch as his closest family died. He had had plans to live with Teddy for reasons I can't say without Scorpius' consent," Harry babbled.

"Draco rapes me," Scorpius said shrewdly.

Professor Longbottom gasped, "Is that was you were always so distraught and quiet? Why that night I found you in the corridor, your arm bleeding?"

"Y-you saw the cuts?" Scorpius asked frightened.

The professor nodded, "But I took into thought your personality and decided when you didn't tell me that I wouldn't pry, as you don't break under any kind of pressure of that nature that I've seen put on you."

Harry looked at Scorpius then continued to guide him to the students.

James and Albus spotted them next.

"Scorpius, you're okay!"

"What happened, Scorp?"

Harry shook his head "Now is a bad time."

"Teddy's dead," Scorpius whispered.

"Scorpius, you don't need to-" Harry began.

"It's not good to bottle things up. I keep them in until they push me over the edge. I have to stop kidding myself into thinking I can fix my problems on my own," Scorpius said.

The two Potter boys hugged Scorpius and their father. Their eyes didn't shine and they were quiet. This death took a great toll on them. They were close to Teddy as well. Scorpius realized his wasn't the only one close to Teddy, he felt selfish for feeling like the only one who would be bearing the pain of his death.

Rose came walking up. She bit her lip, "If it's not too much to ask, what happened?"

James hugged her tight, "It's awful, Rose. T-Teddy..."

Her eyes brimmed with tears and her mouth fell into an O shape, "I'll go tell everyone."

She departed the group and located every Weasley still attending school and the few adult Weasleys, none of whom had been in the detachment to get Teddy's body, that were Aurors and present for the fighting.

In a matter of moments every Weasley was gather around Harry and Scorpius, vying to know more of what happened.

"Harry, who killed him?"

"Was anyone there?"

"How did it happen?"

"Was he put through a lot of pain?"

No one noticed Scorpius, sobbing and whispering to Albus to make them stop asking questions.

"What is Victoire going to do now?"

"What do you plan to tell Andromeda?"

"What about Bill and Fleur? They were so looking forward to the wedding..."

"What about me and Louis? We cared for him too!"

Scorpius couldn't take it. They didn't even bother to think about Scorpius. A few of the Weasleys even knew what was going on between Scorpius and his father. Scorpius covered his ears and was about to scream at them when a question slipped by.

"The really important question is; What's going to happen to Scorpius? He can't go back to Draco. I wouldn't trust his grandparents either."

Scorpius could have hugged whoever said that. If the whole group hadn't fallen silent and realization that Scorpius was there.

"Oh, Scorpius must hate us. We didn't even think about him. Teddy is related to him and saved his life."

Scorpius found himself being embraced by each and every Weasley present. He could have burst with happiness. So many people cared. But then again he couldn't. They cared because Teddy was gone.

"Scorpius, dear, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm willing to listen," Rose's mother told him with a smile and the tightest hug.

"I'm sorry that I evey told my kids to avoid you. You don't deserve solitude," Rose's father shook his hand and managed a smile.

Almost all the Weasleys apologized to him. Scorpius left warmer, happier, on the inside, but the dread of the lost Teddy would always be there.

"Don't let losses ruin your happiness, Scorpius. You're still so young. Live your life to the fullest, for Teddy and any others you may lose," Harry whispered.

Scorpius nodded, "That's the best advice I've ever heard."

The Weasleys begin to chat among themselves, some over the attack, the rest over other things. Albus pulled Scorpius to the side.

"Scorpius," Albus kissed him, "I love you. But I see how James physically protects you more. And that you seem to gravitate to him. It's okay, that you like him more I mean."

"Albus-"

"No, you don't have-"

Scorpius kissed him.

"I like you both the same silly. And I'm finally safe so I don't really need the protection. Maybe then you'll shine."

Albus nodded and took Scorpius' hand. The boys smiled at each other and rejoined the group.

James walked up to Scorpius' Albus free side and took his other hand with a small peck on the cheek.

"Albus isn't stealing you all for himself now is he?" James asked playfully.

Lily chose that moment to appear, "Why do you have both my brothers holding your hands?"

"Because I love them both," Scorpius stated.

"But isn't that like cheating or something? I hear Rose talking about it sometimes," Lily said.

"Not really. They both care for me and are okay that I love them both," Scorpius looked at both the Potter boys.

He was safe. His father thought he dead and wouldn't come after him again. He didn't have to live with his grandparents. He could see James and Albus anytime he wanted. Best of all, he was free. No more slavery and being a servant.

He could get on with his life the way he wanted.

All the students gathered near a raised platform that McGonagall was on.

"Students, the school year shall end today due to the minor and probably annoying damages and to allow the affected students to grieve over a loss. The train is at the station."

The students cheered and all rushed towards Hogsmeade to get to the station and onto the train.

The ride was eventless to Scorpius. Mostly due to the fact he slept on Albus the whole trip.

Harry was on the platform with Andromeda. It pained Scorpius to see her. She had lost one the the few members in her family that didn't hate hate her. She had lost her only grandson and his replacement was the grandson of her snobbiest sister. Scorpius began to feel awful.

"Scorpius, child, you look ill," Andromeda said.

"'M fine," Scorpius whispered and ran his hands along his face.

Albus hugged him tight for behind and whispered into his ear "Jamesy and I love you."

Scorpius nodded and leaned heavily on Albus, "Love you guys too..."

Albus frowned "You look really sick Scorpius..."

Scorpius shook his head, "I swear I'm fine."

"Dad, does Scorpius look sick to you?" Albus asked.

Harry walked over and pressed the back of his hand to Scorpius' forehead and cheeks, "He's burning up."

"No, no, I'm honestly fine!" Scorpius protested wiggling away from Albus.

"Scorpius, it might be best if you go and see a healer," Harry said.

"I don't want to!" Scorpius replied stubbornly.

"Scorpius, this isn't a matter you should protest. You're ill and you need help!" James argued, taking hold of the small boy's shoulders.

Scorpius shook his head, "What if he finds me?"

"He won't we promise. Now just wait here and I'll go explain to Ron and Hermione that they need to take Lily home with them," Harry walked over to his to friends and began to discuss with them what was happening and what he needed them to do.

Scorpius felt the energy being sapped away from him. He felt freezing cold but his skin was fire hot. He was confused, what what happening to him? Images of Teddy moments before his death appeared before his eyes. Then the times that his father tortured him in the basement. Next, The times Harry, Albus, or James and saved him. Then it was gone. He felt warm again, his skin cooled and Harry walked over to check him again.

"Well, you seem fine now. Maybe you were right," He said.

Scorpius nodded and looked up, silently thanking every god he could think of that he was okay.

He's knees then buckled and he made a descent to the cold ground. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his mouth gaped open in a struggle for air.


	10. He is Stolen From

**Chapter 10**

Scorpius woke to complete darkness. _Am I dead?_

Slowly the room around him to form through the dark. He saw something moving. It was oddly shaped. Then he realized it was a person carrying another person. He couldn't make who either of them were. The person being carried was obviously asleep from how one arm hung limp to their side and their head lolled. It never occurred to Scorpius that the person could be dead. They exited the room.

Only moments later, the person who had carried the other walked back into the room. Scorpius saw that their hair glowed in the weak moonlight and that their eyes were bright and malicious.

The person stood over Scorpius' bed.

"So," The tone was dark and somewhat worn. It belong to Draco, "you allowed your dearest cousin to die for you? It's a shame. Teddy was such a great kid. Unlike you!" Draco slapped him, "I would have traded the two of you any day. Then again I doubt Andromeda would want you either. A pathetic, sick child like you."

"Sick?" Scorpius echo weakly, "What's wrong with me?"

Draco sighed heavily, "Where's the fun in my just out right telling you?"

Scorpius whimpered. _What's wrong with me?_

Draco ignored his son's whimpering and stunned him. His scooped up the small boy and carried him out of the room. He dumped him the the backseat of a small car. He was right on top of the other person who had been carried out. It was, to his horror, James. He would have woken James to make a plan to get out but he was still stunned.

Scorpius could do nothing but wait, so he did. Once, meeting James' eyes, glad that he was only petrified like he was. He was completely calm, like he already had a plan.

The car came to a halt. The front door opened and closed with a soft click. Then the back door opened and Scorpius felt himself become unstunned.

"Up," Was Draco's simple order.

Scorpius tried to get out but James was holding onto him tight, "Leave him alone."

Draco growled, "Don't tell me what to do with my own child!"

James slid to the end farthest from Draco, protecting Scorpius. Scorpius felt him stiffen. He was stunned again.

"Come," Draco barked.

"I-I-I can't move," Scorpius stuttered.

Draco sighed and pulled out James and Scorpius with the help of magic. He took Scorpius from James and threw James to the ground. Scorpius moved to stand.

"Stay."

Draco hovered over James. He flicked his wand at Scorpius, causing the seatbelt to wrap around him and hold him down. Sick cruelty.

Draco smirked at James and with trained wrist movements had his wand cutting off every piece of his clothing.

Scorpius watched in horror. Was his father really going to do the to James.

Draco flicked his wand again and chains bound James' wrists and ankles. Draco lowered himself and pulled out his dick from his trousers. He unpetrified James and James began to struggle.

"It's no use," Draco purred, "You're mine as well."

Scorpius watched as his father pushed a finger into James. The boy instantly moaned and pushed himself down onto Draco's finger.

"Trained are you?" Draco asked causing James to blush, "They trained you well."

Scorpius knew James' trainer was Albus, He couldn't help but think of what the boys did to each other when no one was looking. He hadn't meant to, but he moaned.

Draco smirked and pushed another finger into James. James lifted his hips a little and moved with Draco. Draco began to slide his fingers in and out stretching the boy at the same time.

James moaned and moved his body in delicious ways. He must have not been thinking of who he was really with.

Draco slipped in a third finger and pushed them into James as far as they would go.

James moaned loudly and his hips bucked up quickly.

"I see I've found your prostate. Good. I'll be needing it," Draco cooed.

Scorpius moaned again. He knew the feeling of having your prostate gently brushed. He could feel it know. He imagined Albus or James being the one inside him. He couldn't contain himself and came in his pants.

Draco tutted and unbound Scorpius, "Come join us."

Scorpius blushed, "I-I made a mess though."

As soon as the words left Scorpius' lips Draco was on him. Or well rather on his hips. Draco was kneeling before him and pushing his legs apart.

He pulled down part of Scorpius' pants and smirked.

Scorpius tried to shy away but his father held him down, "I have a plan for you. Our little slut is going to take care of you."

Draco undid the seat belt and pulled Scorpius off the car seat and forced him to kneel by James' head. Then he allowed James to sit up but still unable to escape.

Scorpius and James' eyes met. James eyes shone with fear. He knew what he was going to be forced to do. He would have to please Scorpius while Draco raped him. Scorpius knew that James wouldn't be able to imagine he was with Albus. Not while he had to deal with Scorpius as well.

"Hmm, I'm going to go fetch a toy or two. Don't try to get away," Draco said and left the boys alone.

"Scorpius, he doesn't have you tied down. You have to go," James said in a loud whisper.

"No, I can't leave you," Scorpius protested.

"You have to. Don't worry I'll be fine," James assured him.

"I won't make it to the gate," Scorpius sighed.

Inside the house, there was a crash and a loud swear.

"He's coming back," Scorpius said dully.

"I don't want to do this to you," James whispered.

"Just try to imagine we're back in the Room of Requirement and we never got interrupted. With a little stretch, Albus decided to be rough with you to give me a show. It's okay Jamesy. It'll all be okay," Scorpius told him looking deep into his frightened brown eyes.

The door swung open and Draco walked out, a whip in one hand and a knife in the other.

"Undress, Scorpius," He said softly.

Scorpius complied, slowly stripping himself of each article of clothing.

Draco watched with hungry eyes and licked his lips. He moved to Scorpius but stopped himself.

Scorpius was relived, for right now his father wouldn't touch him. Then he remembered what he would do to James and shivered.

"You boys begin," Draco commanded.

James and Scorpius' eyes met and slowly James took Scorpius' cock in his mouth. He sucked softly and bobbed his head a tiny amount.

It pleased Draco enough for him to push into James.

The Potter boy groaned and tried to pull away from Draco. Draco was displeased with the behavior and cracked the whip, hitting Scorpius and James. Scorpius cried in pain and James choked with shock. Draco smirked and thrust deep into James, holding the teen's hips so he couldn't get away.

"Draco, babe, what's going on out there?" a male voice called from inside the manor.

"Just greeting Scorpius' friend to the manor," Draco called back, "Dammit, Blaise, you showed up too soon."

Draco departed from James and pulled the boys apart.

"Get dressed," he said and repaired James' clothes and walked towards the front door.

The boys scrambled to dress again. Scorpius stuck close to James, all but clinging to him. James kissed Scorpius' forehead and wrapped an arm around him.

Together they all walked inside.

"Blaise, dear, this is Scorpius and his boyfriend James," Draco cooed to a dark skinned man standing in the threshold of the door to the dining room, "Scorpius this is my boyfriend, Blaise."

"It's nice you meet you Blaise," Scorpius said curtly.

"You as well Scorpius. And you, James," Blaise nodded slightly to each boy in turn.

"It's late you two, you should get to bed,: Draco said giving them a gentle nudge towards the steps.

The boys walked up the stairs, happy to get away from Draco. They stopped at the door to Scorpius' room

"Do you think your dad will mind if we slept in the same bed?" James asked.

Scorpius shrugged, "I've never had anyone over to know. He probably will but we can risk it. I don't want to be away from you when I know he could 'get rid' of you."

James nodded and pushed the door open.

The room was just as Scorpius had last seen it. Blood stains on the floor and all.

"He didn't clean, I see," James commented with a look of disgust at the blood stains.

"He never does," Scorpius sighed falling into his old bed.

James sat beside Scorpius then laid down. He pulled the smaller boy close.

"I love you," He whispered.

"I love you too,"

It the weak light of the dawn. Draco sneaked into Scorpius' room and stole something from him.


	11. The Stolen

_I'm taking the time to add this note to the top because I really want to thank everyone who has reviewed. I'm really glad that people are enjoying my extremely messed up story and that you've stayed through all my cliffhangers. I really want to thank my most avid reader who I roleplay with. She asks for spoilers and when the next chapter will be up. Just generally keeps me on my toes. Thanks again every one._

_~SlytherClaw Knight~_

**Chapter 11**

James woke first. Though he hadn't looked at Scorpius yet, instead he had checked to see if anyone was in the manor. There was no one and a note on the table:

You boys will be home alone for a few hours. Don't do anything.

Draco

James sighed and looked around for some sort of phone. He found one on the wall of the kitchen and picked it up. He called his father.

"Hello? Who is this?" Harry answered.

"Dad, it's me, James. Scorpius and I were kidnapped by Draco, you have to come get us," James said in a rush.

"I'll be right there. You and Scorpius wait for me in the living room," Harry said and hung up.

James put the phone down and ran back up to Scorpius' room he put out a hand to shake the boy. He stopped as he looked around the boy's head. He was so peaceful, so calm. James didn't want to ruin it. Sleep was probably the only time he was truly happy.

"Scorpius!" James shook the boy.

Scorpius groaned, "Just a little longer."

"Scorpius, my dad is coming to get us!" James exclaimed.

Scorpius shot up his eyes wide. His mouth fell into a grin.

"Scorpius, we're going to be okay," James said.

"James? Scorpius?" Harry called from downstairs.

"Come on," James took Scorpius' hand and led him down the stairs.

"There you two are." Harry said.

There was a crack outside and the front door swung open.

"Scorpius, child, are you still here?" Called the voice of Blaise.

"I'm in here," Scorpius replied.

James and Harry gave each other a worried glance.

Blaise entered the room.

"What did he do? I knew something was wrong when he came home so late with you two and when he slipped out of bed so early," Blaise scanned over Scorpius.

Scorpius shrugged.

Blaise hugged him, "I'm so sorry child. You're so young. You shouldn't be ruined like this."

Harry coughed and Blaise looked at him, "I'm sorry. You must be wanting to take him somewhere safe."

Harry nodded, "I'm glad you aren't like Draco. That you care for Scorpius, even just a little bit."

Blaise smiled.

The trio climbed into the fireplace and all flooed to Andromeda's house.

"Harry, you're back," She said.

Harry nodded, "And with Scorpius."

Andromeda hugged Scorpius tight, "You're safe, dear boy. You must be hungry. I have breakfast ready. For all of you."

The group processed into the kitchen. Scorpius' movements seemed awkward and unsure. He touched everything and frowned when he bumped into something.

Harry was watching him closely. Draco had to have done something to him.

They sat at the table and Andromeda served everyone. James tilted his head to the side and looked at it funny.

"What is it?" He asked

"Hash mixed with eggs and bits of bacon," she responded, "hopefully you'll find it to your liking."

James shrugged and began to eat happily.

Scorpius sat still, staring off into space.

"Scorpius, is something wrong?" Harry asked.

"Yes." he stated simply

Everyone exchanged looks.

"What is it, Scorp?" James asked

Scorpius stayed silent for several moments.

"I'm blind," He finally said.

_So sorry for short chapter. I couldn't bring myself to write anymore after the confession and I've edited this a million times v.v_


	12. He Steals and is Forgiven

_PROMISE OF LONGER CHAPTER_

_To keep with the Irish nature of one of the five boy's name Bradan which looks as though pronounced Bray-dan is pronounced Bray-dawn. This is important, please keep it in mind._

_Brownie points to the ones who get the origin which will explain a little deeper to who Bradan is._

**Chapter 12**

Soon, it was time for the next school year. Scorpius, with his new condition, was unable to return. He had taken to the habit of laying on the floor in the fetal position in silence, not moving, not seeming to live.

The week dragged by. Scorpius did have all his school books, he was being taught. He did show signs he was learning. But he just refused to do anything a majority of the time. It broke Andromeda's heart but she was not going to leave Scorpius alone.

One day she called some muggle boys from the neighborhood. She explained Scorpius' condition and asked if they would company him. After all, friends might lift the poor boy's spirits.

"Scorpius," Andromeda said opening his door.

He was sitting in the windowsill his eyes staring sightlessly out the window and at the overcast scene. Though he didn't know what he was truly looking at. He thought himself at Hogwarts.

"Scorpius, there are some boys here to keep you company," Andromeda said with five eager looking boys standing behind her.

Scorpius cast his blind eyes in their direction. They didn't flinch or back away.

One broke from the group, "Hello, Scorpius," He failed to disguise the laughter in his voice, "my name it Bradan. I've got four friends with me; Percy, Elijah, Tristan and Alexander."

"Hello," Scorpius whispered in a dead tone.

"You boys have fun," With that, Andromeda left the room.

Once they were certain that she was far enough away, the boys began to laugh.

"What kind of name is Scorpius Hyperion?" Scorpius began to shake with rage.

"Blindy!" Tears filled his eyes.

"You should just die!" He wanted to.

"You're so stupid!" He wished he could see and rip out the tongue of the one who said that.

"Guys let's teach him a lesson!" Scorpius recognized Bradan's voice and where it came from, separate from the pack.

He lunged at the source of the voice. He hit skin and punched, kicked, and bit. He would tear this boy down.

The others ganged up on him. They soon regretted it as even with being blind, Scorpius could tell where they were because they were so close together. Scorpius fought in his rage. Desperate for blood and craving screams of terror as a blind boy ripped you to shreds.

Bradan's four friends fled soon after Scorpius began his attack. But Bradan was frozen in terror.

"C-Come on, Sc-Scorpio. We were just having fun. You didn't have to rage on us," Bradan said in a terrorized whisper.

"My name is Scorpius, you bastard," Scorpius held his hands out and felt for the boy's throat. He gripped it tight in one hand and clawed down his chest with the other.

The boy was gasping for air and making croaking noises, trying to break free.

Scorpius tore at his shirt, making gaping holes and making the boy more frightened. _What was this crazed blindy doing?_

Scorpius' breathing was hard as he tore off most of the other boy's shirt. He released the boy's throat and placed both his hands on the others chest

Bradan began to sob "Wh-what are you?"

Scorpius dug his fingers into the boy's flesh and tore. His eye glinted with tears and he was taking shaky breaths. He tore away more and more flesh. Some were small, hardly larger around then any of Scorpius' willow thin fingers. Others were thicker, wider, and deeper.

Bradan was sobbing uncontrollably, his whole body shaking.

Scorpius just clawed out more of his flesh, he wasn't thinking. He knew he wanted revenge. He didn't know against who. He knew he wanted to hurt someone, anyone. He lusted for blood, to feel it running through his fingers. He growled and slowly tore a large piece of the other boy's flesh out.

Bradan's sky blue eyes dulled and the blood was clumping the ends of his sandy hair.

"W-Why?" Bradan whispered.

"I want someone to pay for what's been done to me." Scorpius said, panting from the exertion or tearing flesh.

"Why m-me?" He choked out.

"You sounded like him," Scorpius sighed.

"L-like wh-who?" Bradan asked.

"Draco," Scorpius said, getting off Bradan and shoving him in the closet. He tied him up and looked into the boys eyes. He healed the boy, hoping that the spell wouldn't send out a flare of under aged magic. _It won't, _he told himself _Harry got that mostly lifted for the house._

Scorpius closed and locked the door. He curled up over the small puddle of Bradan's blood and flesh and fell asleep.

Scorpius woke up and navigated his way to the pond that many of the kids hung out at. He could always find it by the loud shrieking and hollers as someone was pulled or pushed in.

Fully clothed, Scorpius walked into lake. He let himself fall under the surface and didn't bother to hold his breath.

What he had done to Bradan was unspeakable. He shouldn't have done it. Not in his craziest fit or most evil mindset. He should have just told them all to leave. He didn't need to tear flesh and spill blood.

With a start and a panicked rush to the surface he had remembered he didn't let Bradan back out.

"Hey, Blindy, you try'na be normal?" called one of the boys from yesterday. The first one to call him blindy.

"Leave me be." Scorpius said.

"No, you wanna swim so we're gonna teach ya," From the boy's tone, Scorpius knew he must have been smirking.

"I don't have time for this. I need to fix something," Scorpius attempted to push passed them.

They pushed him into the water, "Swim, little Blindy." one of the boys cooed.

Scorpius ha never even tried to swim before and had a pretty good feeling he wasn't going to now. He stayed still and just floated. His mind was telling his body to try and get away but his heart told him to stay where he was otherwise he would never find his way home.

"Sc-Scorpius! What did you guys do to him?" It was Bradan. How did he get out on his own?

"We're teaching Blindy to swim," one of the boys said.

"No, you're not. Percy. You're leaving him alone," Bradan commanded.

"You're no fun, Bradan." Percy said.

There was a splash as Bradan jumped into the water. He swam over to Scorpius and grabbed his arm. He took Scorpius to land and made sure he was okay.

"Why, Bradan? I hurt you so bad," Scorpius whispered.

"Your, whoever it is you're living with-" Bradan started.

"Great Aunt."

"Your great aunt found me and told me about your troubled past. What your father had done and how spiteful it may have made you. I decided I would forgive you and try to find you to tell you that," Bradan said.

"You hold nothing against me?" Scorpius asked.

"If my dad treated my that way, I would attack someone who said something as stupid as what I had said too." Bradan answered.

"Thank you, Bradan," Scorpius smiled.

"Shall we be friends?" Bradan asked.

Scorpius nodded, "One thing bothers me though, you didn't ask about how I healed you and bound you."

"Dad's a wizard," Bradan shrugged.

"You're a, erm, a Squib?" Scorpius whispered.

"Yeah, I am. My brother teases me about it a lot. It stopped bothering me once I got friends. It turns out, we all became a bunch of jerks," Bradan sighed.

"At least you came to your senses," Scorpius smiled at him.

"Yeah, I've got a friend that I can really help. I can be useful for once. With them, they made me the 'leader' who is the one who tends to get the most beat up," Bradan sighed heavily, "I really prefer to help people than to hurt them."

"I could really use some help. I'm not sure how to get home," Scorpius blushed a little.

"No problem," Bradan stood and helped Scorpius up.

They walked for only a matter of minutes before Bradan had found Scorpius' home.

"Thanks, Bradan," Scorpius smiled.

"Mind if I stay over for a while? My dad isn't home and I don't like to be alone..." Bradan asked.

"I don't mind at all. But I have to ask Andromeda." Scorpius navigated his way to Andromeda's room and back. "She said it's okay."

"Great," Bradan said with a smile in his voice. "What should we do?"

Scorpius shrugged, "I've never interacted with someone in a friend way while blind."

"Well, what was your favorite thing to do while not blind? With or without a friend," Bradan asked.

"Draw. Can't really do that though..." Scorpius sighed.

"Yeah. Anything else?" Bradan asked.

Scorpius shook his head, "I've never been one much to do things a normal kid would."

"My dad's got a TV and some movies. We also have Netflix. Can you enjoy watching some of those without really watching?" Bradan asked.

Scorpius nodded, "I think so."

Bradan grabbed Scorpius wrist and started to take him toward the door.

"Andromeda, Bradan and I are going to his house!" Scorpius called.

"Scorpius, you'll have to stay here. Ron and I need to talk to you. If Bradan could stay as well," It was Harry.

"O-okay," Scorpius said.

The two boys walked into the room that Harry and Ron were in.

"Scorpius, do you know what a serious crime you commit on Bradan? You're lucky that since Bradan's family and you are magical so that we were contacted and not the muggle police. They don't know your story and may not listen," Harry said.

Scorpius had his head down and tears brimming in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Harry. And Bradan. And to his father," Scorpius whispered.

"Sir, Scorpius and I have befriended each other. You see, some of my old friends were picking on him. They had pushed him into the lake. I knew right off that even after what he had done. He didn't deserve to be treated that way. After all he healed me," Bradan said.

"Harry, we're still gonna have to take him to court," Ron whispered, "Unfortunately, they'll still rule against him. We don't have Draco yet."

"C-court," Scorpius echoed.

"Sadly. Scorpius I can't protect you in this matter," Harry said softly.

"No," Scorpius said and bolted out of the room and managing it out of the house.

Ron and Harry chased after him until he managed to get so far ahead of them that he out navigated them and they lost his trail.

"For a blind kid, he sure knows his way around..." Ron commented.

"He doesn't know where he's going. He was just trying his hardest to get rid of us," Harry sighed.

"I guess. What do we do know?" Ron asked.

"Go back to Andromeda's. I'll look around town for him," Ron nodded at the order and went back to Andromeda's house. Harry set off around town.

The first place he went was the lake. Scorpius was blind yet he had still been at the lake. Possibly to calm down and think. He may be back there now.

Harry, having no idea the lay out of the town, got a bit lost and it took him a while to find the lake. When he did, he saw no sign of Scorpius, though some kid where staring at out point in the water.

"Excuse me miss, but what are you all looking at?" Harry asked the closet child.

"That blind kid just sort of walked into the water. We're all afraid to go in because this is a superstitious place. Some of us think that blind kids have gone mad being unable to see," She said.

"White blond hair and pale skin?" the girl nodded, "He's a little unstable at the moment. Not mad."

Harry rushed into the water and quickly swam after the body of Scorpius. He had no idea how long Scorpius had been under water. He was frightened to see the boys chest moving. He moved quickly and reached Scorpius soon. He brought the boy to the surface and Scorpius began to cough. Harry helped him cough up the water he had inhaled.

"Let me go," Scorpius gasped.

"Why?" Harry asked, rubbing Scorpius' back.

"I don't want to go to court. I can handle what they'll do to me on my own," Scorpius whispered.

"Scorpius they aren't going to kill you," Harry said.

"Harry, I want to die then," Scorpius said, trying to push Harry away.

"No, Scorpius," Harry stated firmly.

"Please," He whimpered.

Harry shook his head, know Scorpius wouldn't see it but would know his answer anyway.

Scorpius didn't protest and allowed Harry to take him all the way back to Andromeda's house. Everyone was waiting anxiously for Harry to return.

"Harry, I called the Ministry. If Bradan is willing to stand before the Minister and not press any charges, Scorpius will be cleared. After all he's only fourteen and been through more hell then a lot of people had been through by that age," Ron said.

"Thank god," Scorpius said, "Bradan, you aren't going to press charges are you?"

"'Course not, you're okay, Scorp," Bradan said.

"All that's left is to catch Draco and charge him for everything done to Scorpius. He's have a lot against him, causing blindness, rape, child abuse, murder, all that," Andromeda commented.

"I actually don't know if Draco is the one who caused my blindness..." Scorpius sighed, "I was asleep. The person who did it had to have spelled me or used a potion."

"It won't be terribly hard to find out. We have three other people who were there with you. Draco, Blaise, and James. Draco is mostly likely, Blaise seemed to care about you but it could have been a front, and James would have only done it under the Imperius curse. It's too late to check James to see if it was used on his unfortunately. And to check for a magical signature on Scorpius. I had just figured it was Draco," Harry sighed and rubbed his temples. "More work it seems"

"I'm so sorry, Harry. You don't have to do this," Scorpius whispered.

"Scorpius, I want to see you happy." Harry said.

"Why?" Scorpius has to ask.

"Because I love you, Scorpius. You're like a son to me."


	13. His Father's Surprise

_I'm trying my hardest to write. I'm just not sure what to do. The plot bunnies are all gone._

**Chapter 13**

Scorpius walked into the large room and, with Harry's aid, found the chair he was to sit in.

He sat and kept his head down. He was dreading this. Even if Bradan decided not to press charges against him, what if the Minister decided that he still had to go to Azkaban?

"Mr. Malfoy, you sit before the court in acusation of having attacked and held hostage the Squib Bradan Finnigan, is this correct?" The Minister said.

"Yes, sir." Scorpius responded, his small voice still carrying.

"But you are also here to testify against going to Azkaban for your actions?" The Minister asked.

"Yes, sir." Scorpius replied.

"Why?" The Ministers tone was slightly surprised.

"You see, sir. I had no idea who he was, to start. Second, I have been upset and unstable since I was made blind, and Bradan teased me. I attacked him solely because he was the leader of the group," Scorpius explained.

"Mr. Malfoy, are your intents to have Mr. Finnigan in trouble rather than yourself?" the Minister asked.

"No, sir." Scorpius responded.

"What?" The minister asked incredulously.

"Bradan is actually here to stand for me as he does not wish to press charges. He understands my condition," Scorpius explained.

"Bring him forth," the Minister commanded.

Harry helped Scorpius out of his seat and to the side.

"Mr. Finnigan, is what Mr. Malfoy stated true?" the Minister asked.

"Yes." Bradan said.

"You do not wish Mr. Malfoy punished for his crime?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"If I may, Scorpius has been abused by his father for an undetermined amount of time. Scorpius isn't the one who should be punished," Harry said.

"Mr. Potter, why are you just now bringing this to my attention?" the Minister asked.

"I was hoping to have Draco before bringing him forth. Without having him, he is free to attack Scorpius again. And others as well," Harry said.

"Have you ever heard of Mr. Draco Malfoy attacking someone other than Scorpius?" the Minister asked.

"Well, no-" Harry started.

"He raped James Sirius Potter, sir. And is the one would killed Auror Teddy Lupin." Scorpius cut Harry off.

"He did **what **to James?!" Harry exclaimed.

"Is Mr. James Potter here?" The minister asked.

"No, I had no idea that that had occurred," Harry said.

"I see. So we are relying on just the memory of a boy who is extremely unstable," The minister mused.

"I admit to all of it. I've beat him since he was six. I raped him at eleven, before he attended Hogwarts. I continued to do so even after he was saved by Harry and later Andromeda. I murdered Teddy Lupin in an attempt to kill Scorpius, I also caused he blindness and any mental instabilities he has." Draco had walked out into the court room.

Scorpius could only gape in the direction of his voice in disbelief.

Draco slowly made his way to Scorpius and cupped his son's face in his hands, "My poor beautiful son, I've hurt you terribly. No child should have to go though any of that..I'm so sorry."

Scorpius' began to quiver and his eyes pricked with tears "Don't touch me!" he spat, "I don't want your apology, it's so fucking empty."

Draco just nodded and allowed the guards to take him away.

Life was perfect now, right?

_So short .-._

_Forgive me_


	14. He Finally Feels Something Perfect

_In this chapter we really get down to the reason why I listed this as Scorpius and Albus as main characters. If you haven't noticed Albus sort of started to fade into the background after the chapter in which Teddy died. That was to single out the target and then the proceeding drama._

_Sorry to anyone who has read up to this point and was disappointed at the lack of Scorbus._

**Chapter 14**

Everyone watched in shock as Draco was taken from the room. He waltzed in and confessed to the worst crimes some of these people could imagine.

Scorpius let the tear spill out of his eyes and slide down his face. Without saying a word, he walked out of the court room and tried his hardest to hide in the long halls.

_I still don't know what's wrong with me. What was my father talking about when he called me sick? Godric, I need to know._

It was quite a while before anyone found him, or rather, just bothered to approach him. When that person did, it was Albus. Scorpius was instantly grateful for his presence. James was the shield and Albus was, well, Scorpius wasn't sure. Albus was strong, yet showed emotion. He wasn't a shield, yet he seemed protective. And, most of all, he loved.

"Scorpius, it's time to go," he said gently.

Scorpius nodded and stood.

Albus gently took his hand, "Was it hard? To hear him say that, I mean."

Scorpius shrugged, "I'm not sure. I think I was just shocked to hear it, rather than upset he never said it before. Or that it was hard to hear said."

"Makes sense. If my dad did all that, then confessed in court, I would be pretty confused too," there was a slight pause, "You must think I'm stupid for asking," he chuckled nervously.

Scorpius shook his head, "Sometime people hear a good reason and make sense of it in a way that seems so obvious."

Albus chuckled again, less nervous, "Anyway, we should get going."

They began to walk in a light silence.

"I love you, Albus," Scorpius whispered.

Albus grinned, "Love you too, mate."

Scorpius judged about where Albus was and hugged him tight.

Albus was taken off guard, but hugged the smaller boy back regardless.

"Is something bothering you, Scorp?" Albus asked gently.

Scorpius nodded slightly, "I don't want to be away from you and James again. James is my protector and you, you're my.. my..." Scorpius blushed, "I don't know what to call you."

There was silence. Scorpius was afraid Albus was thinking of the most gentle way to tell him no.

"Albus, Scorpius, there you are. You two really shouldn't take- What's up?" Harry asked.

"Scorpius wants to go back to Hogwarts," Albus whispered, beginning to stroke Scorpius' hair.

"Scorpius, that would be very hard for you, you do realize that right?" Harry told him.

Scorpius nodded, "Of course."

"I'll talk to Professor McGonagall when we get to Andromeda's," Harry sighed.

"Thank you." Scorpius smiled at him.

"Now come on. We're probably worrying Andromeda half to death."

The boys followed Harry to where James and Bradan were waiting

"Scorp, are you okay?" James asked instantly, going to the boy's side.

"James, he's fine, don't crowd him," Albus said.

James stuck his tongue out at Albus.

_I know, Albus is the Lover._

Scorpius smiled to himself at the revelation.

"Let's go boys," Harry said firmly.

With minimal arguments over who would go with Scorpius, they arrived at Andromeda's

"Oh, Scorpius!" Andromeda said and hugged the boy.

"Hello," Scorpius said with a smile and hug back.

"Never do anything like that ever again or I won't care if the person doesn't want to press charges," She scolded.

"Sorry," Scorpius replied hanging his head.

She hugged him again and kissed his forehead.

"Andromeda, Draco showed up to the court. And he confessed to it all. It's finally all over. And Scorpius wants to return to Hogwarts. I'm pretty sure we're going to need your consent on th-" Harry began.

Cutting him off was the fireplace roaring to life and dropping out the tall, elegant figure of Lucius Malfoy.

Instead of the expressionless mask or cruel sneer some knew him for, there was a look of concern. The soft words that passed his lips were, "Draco. Scorpius."

"Lucius, what brings you here?" Andromeda asked.

"I'm getting my grandson," he replied sharply.

"That ridiculous. The boy was put into my custody," Andromeda argued.

"Only because Draco told Narcissa and myself that Scorpius was dead. And the Aurors believed that if he were to be given to us, Draco would find out that he was still alive," Lucius snapped.

"He alw-" Scorpius tried to protest.

"Because you would tell him!" Andromeda yelled.

"I wouldn't! I understand that Draco was mad! To try and kill his only child. That something a man should covet. To care for like I never did," Lucius argued.

"Grandfa-" Scorpius once again tried to speak.

"Yes, that's a very nice and practiced speech. You can't possibly feel that way," Andromeda spat.

"Are you calling me incapable?" Lucius asked, enraged.

"Yes, I am," Andromeda replied curtly

Lucius sighed and didn't continue.

Everyone but Scorpius and Lucius began to laugh. Laugh at how pathetic Lucius was. How he had come to give up so easy. No one said that that was why they were laughing but it was obvious.

"St-stop it." Scorpius stuttered.

No one listened.

"Stop laughing at him," He tried again.

Again, no one listened.

"Stop laughing at my family!" Scorpius yelled.

Everyone stopped and stared at him.

"I hate all of you," Scorpius said coldly and walked over to Lucius.

"Take me home, Grandfather," Scorpius whispered, hugging Lucius.

"Of course, Scorpius," Lucius smiled gently at the boy and guided him to the fireplace and flooed them both to his home.

"Is that boy mental?" Andromeda asked.

"No, we shouldn't have laughed. Or we should have listened to Scorpius. All of us should have. James he called his protector, he didn't know what to call me but he cares about me, Andromeda is his guardian, Dad, you're like the father he never had, and Bradan is his only friend," Albus told them, "I'm going home."

Albus walked into the fireplace and flooed to the Potter home.

Lucius and Scorpius were in the Malfoy Manor living room. Lucius was holding Scorpius, who had begun to sob, tight and comforting him.

"It's going to be okay, Scorpius. We'll be okay," Lucius said.

Scorpius only nodded and wiped his eyes.

A few minutes of silence later, the fireplace lit up and Albus Potter tumbled out. He looked at the two people before him and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry about my family and I laughing at you Mr. Malfoy. It was completely inappropriate," He apologized.

Lucius nodded in acceptance.

Scorpius smiled in the direction of Albus' voice, "Get over here you," he said softly.

Albus smiled back and walked over to them and gently put his arms around Scorpius.

That moment felt absolutely perfect.

_HEY GUYS, please go like the page that corresponds with this fanfiction account. It's run by me and will keep you better updated on my stories. :3_

_**LINK: **_ pages/SlytherClaw-Knight/123437027802654?ref=hl


	15. Promises and Azkaban

**Chapter 15**

Scorpius and Lucius were standing in the entryway to Diagon Alley, the sounds and scents extra strong to Scorpius. He hadn't realized until now but his hearing and smell had sharpened without his eyes. It both pleased him, maybe sight wasn't the only thing he needed, and upset him, his eyes probably weren't coming back.

"Come quickly Scorpius, we need not linger," Lucius said, moving into the alley.

"Yes, Grandfather," Scorpius trailed along behind him.

He felt oddly uncomfortable. What was wrong?

_People staring? Death eaters? Grandfather being with me rather than Draco?_

"Grandfather," Scorpius began in a whisper, "a-are people staring?"

"Yes," was his simple reply.

They continued the rest of the shopping trip in silence and flooed home at the end.

"Scorpius!" Albus was at the Manor.

He moved forward a hugged Scorpius.

"Professor McGonagall sent me to come and get you," there was a smile in his voice.

"Come on, we're allowed to floo to her office," Albus took all of Scorpius' school supplies and there was the sound of things being put into a trunk then the trunk closing.

I_ could have done that…_

"Goodbye, Grandfather," Scorpius said with a waved toward him then he flooed to the headmistress' office.

"Mr. Malfoy, just in time. I've reason to believe you father used layers of curses and hexes to cause your blindness. I may be able to reverse them and heal you eyes," Professor McGonagall said.

"Really?" Scorpius was shocked. Could it be true?

"Yes. We'll meet here one a week until I'm certain I cannot, or that we'll need to take you to St. Mungo's, or you are healed," She said.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Scorpius exclaimed.

_Things are finally going right!_

"Come on, Scorp, I'll take you to class," Albus said. "You have this one with Slytherin. James will take you to the ones with any other house."

Albus took hold of Scorpius' hand and guided him to their class. Herbology.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, you two have made it in one piece. Very good, very good," Professor Longbottom said.

Albus smiled at the professor and took Scorpius to two empty spacing toward the front of the greenhouse.

The lesson ended and Professor Longbottom pulled Scorpius aside.

"I know you don't trust many people but you can trust me, Professor McGonagall as well. We're looking out for you. We always have," He confessed.

"Why?" Scorpius had to ask.

"Well, you're different from your family, you didn't talk to anyone, you pushed everyone away, and we would hear the older students talk of how you would… submit… to them," Professor Longbottom whispered.

"That was all true. But I'm stronger now. I won't submit and James and Albus are my friends, and my protectors," Scorpius spoke in a strong voice.

_Am I really that much stronger?_

The professor nodded, "I still urge you to be careful though."

"I promise I will professor," Scorpius smiled at left.

That very night though, Scorpius broke that little promise. Albus approached him with a proposal.

"James told me you talk in your sleep, Scorp. And that the thing you say the most is 'What makes me sick?'" He explained.

"Draco told me I was sick. Sick and pathetic," Scorpius sighed.

"And he didn't tell you how?" Albus asked.

"It's been eating me now knowing..." Scorpius whispered.

"Let's go find out," Albus said.

"How?" Scorpius' face portrayed a slight amount of horror at the thought.

_Only my father knows..._

"Simple, we break into Azkaban," Albus said.

"Only you would say that was simple..." Scorpius sighed, his hand slapping his forehead.

"I do have some special privileges," Albus protested.

"Enough to see a registered psychopath?" Scorpius asked sarcastically.

"Probably not..." Albus sighed. "It can't hurt to try."

"Uh, yeah it can," Scorpius gestured to his body.

"Shush, he'll be in a cell," Albus took his hand and yanked him out of bed.

The boys sneaked up to the Headmistress'

"I don't know about this..." Scorpius whispered.

Albus just pushed him into the fireplace and flooed them away to Azkaban.

_I'm going to die. My father will break out. He'll kill me with his bare hands. Then my sickness will be dead. It won't matter what it is... He'll never tell me anyway. That bastard._


	16. Training For The Blind

_Promise of a longer chapter_

**Chapter 16**

They arrived at Azkaban at the perfect moment. There was not a guard in sight.

"Where to now, Oh Great Smart One?" Scorpius asked.

"This way," Albus hissed and took Scorpius to the left of where they came out.

As they progressed the bars were replaced with metal doors and were tagged.

It only took moments in this area to find it.

_Malfoy, Draco Lucius_

"Can't open the lock..." Albus commented.

"You said we'd keep him in the cell..." Scorpius' eyes widen at the thought of Draco being free.

There was a shifting of someone getting off a cot from within, shortly followed by a deep growl.

"You two shouldn't be here," Draco said.

"I want to know how I'm sick," Scorpius said with a slight waver in his voice.

There was silence.

"Tell me, dammit!" Scorpius yelled.

"Your mother didn't tell me, but she was a Veela..." Draco whispered.

"And?" Scorpius rested his hands on the door.

"Many of the traits passed to you," Draco continued. "Including, an especially undesirable one."

"What?" Scorpius asked.

"A chance to get pregnant," Draco spat.

"So you raped me. And beat me. And abused me?" Scorpius raised his eyebrows as he asked though Draco could not see.

"I thought I could rid you of it. I was trying to be a good father," Draco argued.

"Well that turned out brilliant didn't it?" Scorpius snarled, "And why did you cause my blindness?"

There was a sigh, "I got carried away..."

Scorpius leaned heavily on the door, "What would you have done if one of those times...?"

"Charms. I had used charms to prevent it," Draco whispered. "I was looking out for you."

Scorpius scrubbed his face with his hands. _This is awful. Albus. Oh Merlin, Albus._ Scorpius turned his head to the sound of Albus' quiet breathing.

"A-Al..?" He said curiously.

Silence.

Scorpius hated silence. He wanted to scream. He already didn't have his eyes; there was no way he could live without sounds.

There were warm lips against his cheek for a moment, "I still love you Scorpius. Understood?"

Scorpius nodded.

"Can my blindness be fixed?" Scorpius asked.

"I don't know," Draco whispered.

There was a rustling in the back of the room. Draco had gone back to bed.

"Let's go, Albus," Scorpius whispered and took him back to the fireplace entrance.

They held each others hand tight and flooed back to the headmistress' office.

They knew right off that they were in some deep shit.

"Where _have _you two been?!" Headmistress McGonagall asked.

"Azkaban," Albus answered with confidence.

_What. An. Idiot._

"Why?" The headmistress' eyes narrowed.

"To see if Draco knew how to fix Scorpius' eyes, ma'am," He responded. "He doesn't."

The headmistress sighed, "I had hoped he did. Though, I didn't need to teenage boys doing it for me. Twenty points from Gryffindor and Slytherin."

"Okay, ma'am," Scorpius said with a nod and took Albus from the office.

"That was insane Albus!" Scorpius hissed.

"We found out a valuable thing about you, Scorp," Albus said.

"I-I can't argue with that. B-but I really didn't like it…" Scorpius started shivering.

"It's gonna be okay, Scorp," Albus whispered and hugged the small boy, "I think nothing less of you."

Scorpius snuggled into Albus and pulled his cloak around him a little. Albus cast a spell on his cloak and it enlarged a little to allow Scorpius more of Albus' body heat.

"We should get back to our dorms," Albus whispered.

"I wanna stay with you…" Scorpius wrapped his arms tight around Albus.

"Scor, you know you can't. People will hurt you," Albus protested.

"Not if I'm with you," Scorpius looked at him with the biggest begging eyes he could managed, nothing knowing that the milky eyes did not reflect any light or begging.

"Oh, fine." Albus sighed. The eyes frightened him. The eyes of someone so precious, were so dull, lifeless. Terrifying.

Scorpius smiled and walked with Albus as he went to his dorm.

Apparently, some people don't sleep. They turned to look at the two boys as they entered.

"You brought an outsider," One of them commented.

"I did. But-" Albus began.

"You don't need to explain, some of us understand. Scorpius doesn't really fit in with the lions. You've taken him under your wing and back into his rightful home," A girl went over to them. "Good thing too. So many Gryffindors would take advantage of something like this."

_She's talking about my blindness... My weakness. Another thing for people to tease._

"But, we – or rather, I – can hone your other skills. You'll be fine, Ma-"

"Don't call me by my last name. Please," Scorpius requested.

"Okay," She didn't seem to mind terribly.

"Blindness in both eyes may be a problem. You'll be a little different from me. I've only lost one eye. I don't know if you'd know who I am but-"

"You're Marissa Antoninus, sixth year. Born blind in one eye, the left one if I remember correctly." Scorpius said.

"You do," Scorpius blushed, "Good job, Scorpius. I'm already liking you," Marissa said with a smile.

Scorpius smile back and walked with her as she went to the couches by the fireplace. He settled into a seat and Albus sat near him, taking hold of his hand.

"You two are really close," One of the boys nearby commented.

"We're boyfriends," Scorpius said. Love strengthening his voice.

All the Slytherins exchanged looks.

"Gay or not, we have someone to help. Someone who is one of us and a lion," Marissa said.

~*~*~*~SlytherClaw~*~*~*~

When Scorpius woke the next morning, he could instantly tell that his lesson last night had worked. He hadn't been here before last night and could move around without guide

Albus stirred and smiled lazily at Scorpius

"G'morning," He slurred.

"Morning," Scorpius whispered. He changed out of his nightclothes and into fresh ones that Zabini had gotten from his room for him.

Scorpius suddenly had a searing pain through his body.

There was a shout from Albus as Scorpius' limp body hit the floor.


	17. Theft

_So like my birthday is soon._

_Or maybe it's today._

_Or maybe it already passed._

_Find out at the bottom._

**Chapter 17**

Scorpius woke up on the floor. At least he was pretty certain it was the floor. It was cold and hard.

He let off a soft moan. And someone laughed softly.

"You shouldn't have some here, Malfag," The person said, "You should have stayed with the lions and left us alone. And have taken Potter with you."

The person kicked him in the chest.

_This isn't fair. I'm blind. Disabled._

"Hey, motherfucker!" Marissa yelled, "You're gonna back the fuck off Scorpius or I'm gonna make you regret what you've done."

"Crucio," The person said.

Marissa screamed and there was a thud as she hit the ground.

Scorpius began to squirm around, finding that his ankles and wrists were bound together.

_How do people get away with this?_

The person kicked him again.

"Goyle," _Of course, _"leave him alone," Zabini said.

"No," He drawled, "He needs to learn a real lesson."

"His father'll get you," Zabini threated.

Goyle let out a barking laugh, "He's rotting in Azkaban."

"Didn't you read the paper?" It was Marissa speaking now, "He's been freed."

_She can't be serious..._

The was a loud bang as the door was thrown open and a gasp as everyone saw who it was.

"You're going to leave my son alone," _No! _"You know what I've done and that I can do it again," His father's voice was calm.

There was no response but there was the sound of footsteps rushing to get out of the room.

There was a lot of shuffling. Scorpius could feel the warmth of others and knew that they had surrounded him.

"You can't have him," Zabini said.

"You've done enough to him," Albus growled.

"I will fucking cut you if you touch him," Marissa threatened.

"I'm not here to hurt Scorpius... I'm not even Draco. Haven't you kids ever heard of polyjuice potion?" The person pretending to be Draco said.

"Grandmum?" Scorpius asked.

She nodded, "Yes, darling."

Scorpius got up and rushed over to her.

She wrapped her arms around the small boy and held him close.

"Scorpius, can you really trust this person?" Albus asked.

"Of course! Blind or not, I can recognize differences in my family members!" Scorpius exclaimed.

The Slytherin trio exchanged doubtful glances.

"Scorpion, darling, you don't need to be with people who doubt your judgment," Draco said. The Slytherin trio was helpless as he flicked his wand four times. Once to paralyze them and once more to confound Scorpius.

Albus, the only one who could still see Draco and Scorpius, watched as, in a flash of black Scorpius' silver hair, the two were gone.

_So my birthday was indeed today. I felt obligated to complete this on my birthday._

_I was also shocked, though I shouldn't have been, that when I went to Tumblr and searched things tagged "Scorbus" that the second and third posts were about this fanfiction. One was titled "__I'm about to read my first Scorbus Fic." under that "Pray My Soul To Take" I was thinking "Oh god, let this person have a strong stomach. Nope, I scared them. Horrified even. And that was their FIRST Scorbus. I feel so bad. ;-;_


	18. He Has A Little Bit Of Fun

_Overwhelming urge to write is stopping me from sleeping right._

**Chapter 18**

Albus couldn't just sit still. He couldn't exactly move either. He was petrified and laying on his dorm room floor.

He wasn't sure what he had just seen. Was that really Narcissa? Or was it Draco? His head began to hurt.

Someone walked in and knelt in front of Albus. It was Lucius. So that was Narcissa?

"You three are lucky he didn't kill you," Lucius whispered, "But you aren't completely safe."

Albus' brain didn't quite process what Lucius was telling him.

He unpetrified them and stood them all up.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Marissa demanded, "Why aren't we 'completely safe'?"

Albus and Zabini looked at each other. Zabini's eyes showed just how confused and terrified he was. This was too much for a bunch of fourth years. So much pain and suffering. But of course, it's a Malfoy thing. And they've been dragged in.

"Oi! Pay fucking attention to me!" Marissa yelled.

Lucius silenced her then herded them out of the room. The dorm was empty. _It isn't too early, where is everyone?_

Albus stopped and took a long look around. he knew Malfoy ways, would he ever see this dorm again?

Lucius shoved him hard, "Don't make me do anything I'll regret."

Albus began to move again, his face controlled and his eyes set downward.

Albus woke up from a sleep he hadn't remembered falling into. The room he was in was dark. It smelled faintly like sex and mold. There was no one else in the room. He was terrified. He began to tremble.

_What do I do now? Nothing I've done before will get me out of this..._

A lean figure swept into the room.

_**Draco Malfoy**_

"I fucking hate you! Where's Scorpius?!" Albus yelled.

Draco drew back his arm and lashed it back at Albus. At first Albus thought he was just showing what he was doing to Scorpius, then a near blinding pain sprang along his left shoulder and diagonally down to just above his belly button.

Albus screamed and arched his back as it struck.

Draco just laughed softly.

"What have you done to my son?" He asked when Albus stopped screaming.

"I haven't done anything," Albus murmured.

"Lies!" Draco yelled and whipped him again, "He resists me."

"That doesn't mean I did anything. He did it himself. He's grown without you," Albus whispered.

Draco growled and threw a knife at Albus. It struck his forearm then ricocheted off and embedded in the wall behind him.

Albus bit his lips together and prevented himself from crying out.

Draco walked up to the knife and took it out of the wall. He began to pace before Albus, twirling the knife. He began to hum, it sounded like a cheery tune but Albus knew the words. They spoke of the end of the life of a child.

Albus walked as the man paced the room. He didn't seem to be threatening if you didn't know him. He was tall and thin. He hadn't aged quite as well as Albus' father. He seemed, at just a glance, a good man. But one should never judge a book by it's cover.

"Do you know where we are?" He asked.

Albus looked around. Not that it help much, "No..."

"We're in my summer house in France," Draco said.

"Why would you tell me?" Albus asked softly.

"No reason really. I had just hoped it would make you a little more comfortable," He said, sounding a little spacy.

Someone else came into the room. Albus got his hopes up that it was Scorpius. He was and wasn't disappointed.

It was indeed Scorpius. But he was moving as if numb, under someone else's control.

"I had to use an Unforgivable on him," Draco said, stroking the boy's hair.

Scorpius smiled at his father. It was a soulless smile.

"Why are you doing this?" Albus asked.

"Little children need to know their place, Albie," Scorpius said in a lifeless tone.

Scorpius moved his arm in a motion similar to his father and Albus once again felt the horrible, yet exciting, pain of the whip slicing his skin. Albus squirmed around, earning another strike from the whip.

"Are you enjoying this, darling?" Scorpius asked.

Albus wasn't sure how to respond.

"Scorpius, you know you can get him down and have more fun with him, right?" Draco asked.

Scorpius smiled and walked over. He undid the cuffs on Albus' wrist and helped him remain standing. He pulled out a knife and gently dragged it along Albus' skin. Albus shivered and grasped Scorpius' waist.

"Hmm, a little feely now, are we?" Scorpius chuckled and made a small cut on Albus' neck.

Albus smiled, his vision blurred a little.

"Scorpius, be careful. He's fragile," Draco said.

"Of course, Father," Scorpius said, tracing a little pattern on Albus.

Albus' vision cleared and he watched Scorpius closely. _How does he even know what he was doing?_

Scorpius began to cut the pattern into Albus' flesh. He watched as it formed into a lion and a snake tensed in battle. Blood trickled from the cut, but there wasn't any pain.

Albus' vision was beginning to blur again. Scorpius lapped at the wounds and a shock ran through Albus' body. He slumped over and fell unconscious.

"Look what you've done, Scorpius," Draco scolded.

"It was fun while it lasted," Scorpius giggled.


	19. He Is Working With That Devil

_Warning: Fluffiness ahead_

**Chapter 19**

Albus woke up in a new room. It was pale green in color and lacked much décor. There was only the bed he was laying on, the accompanying table beside it, and a small dresser. There was also a window directly opposite the bed. It has white lace curtains that were drawn back to allow sunlight in.

Albus was glad to see that it was bright out. He got up and opened the window, the fresh, pleasantly warm breeze tickling his skin.

There was a knock, "Albus," It was Scorpius, "are you awake?" he asked.

"Yes," Albus responded.

The door opened, "Lovely,"

Scorpius stepped in. He looked healthier. His skin was a little darker and held a soft glow. He had a sprinkle of fresh freckles and his eyes were regaining their light. He had also gained some weight so he no longer look like a twig.

"You look better," Albus commented.

"Thank you," Scorpius smiled and nodded slightly.

He lifted up the tray he was holding slightly, "I brought breakfast for you. I made it myself."

"So you can see now?" Albus asked, "How long was I out?"

Scorpius nodded, "Not a good as before but it works. And as for your resting that was a good two and a half weeks."

Albus was a little shocked, "Really?"

Scorpius nodded again and pressed the tray into Albus hands then picked up a bag from just outside the doorway.

"These are some new clothes for you," Scorpius explained, "I had to guess at your sizes but I think I did a pretty good job."

Albus smiled, "Thanks."

Scorpius sat on the bed and pat space next to him, "You can sit and eat, you know."

Albus sat beside him and stuck a piece of bacon in his mouth. He was surprised. It was delicious. Not that he had ever had _bad_ bacon. It was just that Scorpius couldn't have had much time to learn to cook. He pushed that thought aside and devoured the rest of the eggs, bacon, and toast breakfast.

"Enjoy that, Albus?" Scorpius asked, with a laugh in his voice.

Albus nodded, then swallowed, "It was really good."

"Thank you," Scorpius stood and brushed himself off, "Want to go walk around town?"

Albus looked at him, "Could we really?"

_Why am I acting like a sappy girl?_

Scorpius laughed in full, a beautiful rich tone, "Of course we can."

Albus' face lit up and he hoped up, forgetting to lay the tray aside so everything smashed against the polished wood floor.

"I'm so sorry!" Albus said, blushing.

"It's quiet alright," Scorpius said, stepping over the mess and taking Albus with him.

A house elf rushed in and tidied the mess, "See, darling?"

Albus watched, then blushed as Scorpius called him darling, "Y-yeah, thanks."

Scorpius passed Albus a few articles of clothing from the dresser then left the room to give him privacy to change.

Albus did so quickly as to not waste precious time he could be spending with Scorpius. _He's changed so much. I'm both sad and rather proud._

Albus opened the door and looked over at Scorpius, who was leaning on the wall to the left of the door. He had certainly grown.

"Ready now," He asked and held out his hand.

Albus nodded and took the soft skinned hand.

Scorpius escorted him to the door and opened it.

They were welcomed with a strong gust of French coastal wind. Scorpius smiled and closed his eyes, "Beautiful isn't it?"

Albus nodded, "Very," He knew Scorpius meant the land before them but Albus could only watch him.

Scorpius tugged him down the path and toward the small town near them. It was quaint and somehow the Malfoys fit there. Thought something nagged at Albus, telling him that things shouldn't be this perfect.

As they walked into town a couple people passed them, speaking in happy French to Scorpius, who replied in an equally happy tone, give Albus' hand a squeeze.

"If you're wondering what they're talking about, they're glad to see you're out of your bed rest," Scorpius whispered to Albus.

"You told them about me?" Albus asked.

"I told a few people, and it spread, hard not to in a place like this. Soon people were wishing you well and practically blessing our relationship," Scorpius blushed a little.

"Oh," Albus said, weakly, "they don't mind? About us, I mean."

"Not at all, they're glad to see two people so deeply in love," Scorpius kisses Albus' cheek as he spoke.

Albus blushed and fell a little behind Scorpius.

Scorpius walked them all around, greeting people and showing off Albus. He also took them into stores and a fancy _What restaurant in France isn't fancy? _restaurant for a light lunch. Scorpius then took them to a bluff just outside the city. Even though it was a beautiful scene, there weren't many people. They watches as the sun touched the water in it's final hour in this area of France. Scorpius leaned on Albus, which shocked him a little as he had been dominant all day, while Albus followed. He didn't really mind though, he liked having the boy depend on him just as much as the boy probably enjoyed leading him around.

"I love you, Albus," Scorpius whispered.

"I love you too, Scorpius," Albus whispered back and kissed his head.

Draco was approaching on the scene to tell them to come inside but stopped short and smiled at the pair.

Scorpius dropped his head and laid it in Albus' lap. His eyes locked onto Albus' even brighter now, in the dying light than they had been in the midday sun. Albus cradled his head and curled up a little.

Scorpius chuckled, "You're so sweet, darling."

Albus grinned, "You're too nice to me," He leaned over and kissed Scorpius softly.

Scorpius kissed back and lifted himself to sit in Albus' lap. Albus wound his arms around Scorpius' waist and pulled him closer.

Scorpius wiggled around and chuckled softly, "That tickles."

Albus grinned, "Sorry, love."

Scorpius cuddled into Albus and they sat there, undisturbed, apart from the headache that told Albus he should run, they way Scorpius is acting isn't right, until it was beginning to get chill.

Draco approached them, "Come boys, I don't want you getting sick. Plus, supper is waiting," he said, handing them jackets.

The boys disentangled themselves and took their respective jackets. They walked with Draco back to the house and ate the food that was on the table.

"Father," Scorpius began.

Draco cut him off, "Not soon, son. You saw what happened."

"But I've practiced, Father!" Scorpius pouted.

"I said no. It's still to dangerous," Draco gave him a serious look and Scorpius backed down.

Albus looked between them. His head began to hurt again. He should know what they're talking about but he couldn't quite bring it to clarity.

"Oh, Albus," Scorpius said, steadying him, "I'm afraid my attempt to be kind backfired. You look pale and faint. You should lay down."

"I-I'm fine," Albus protested.

"You're clearly not, Albus. You really should lay down," Draco said.

Albus nodded and let Scorpius take him back up stairs and to bed.

"Stay here and rest up, okay, love. We can't have you getting sick again," Scorpius tucked him into bed and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight, Scorpius, my love," Albus whispered and closed his eyes.

Scorpius left the room.

"That was rather reckless of you, Scorpius," Draco scolded.

"I'm sorry. I just thought it would be good for him to get out, instead of keeping him cooped up like you wanted," Scorpius protested.

"You could have waited until we were certain he was fine," Draco said.

"With how long he was out, I thought he was," Scorpius sighed, "I was wrong though, okay?"

There were footsteps and Albus' thoughts faded into a disturbed darkness.


	20. His Escape Plan

**Chapter 20**

Albus woke up with his head still pounding. He was still in the same room though now there was a computer on a desk with a comfy looking chair, a few chairs by the windows, and a few bookshelves with a wide variety of titles.

There was a soft knock, "Love?" came Scorpius' sweet tone.

Albus smiled, "Come in."

Scorpius pushed the door open and sat beside Albus.

"Breakfast is ready, darling. We can go down or we could eat up here," he said.

"Let's eat up here," Albus requested.

"Okay, darling," Scorpius said and snapped his fingers.

A house elf appeared with a soft pop, "Young Master?"

"Could you please bring two trays of the breakfast I prepared. If Father asks Albus requested I eat with him," Scorpius said.

"Of course, Young Master," the elf said and popped out.

"Father likes me to eat with him," Scorpius explained.

Albus nodded and pulled Scorpius close.

"A-Albus!" he exclaimed, blushing.

Albus grinned, "Sorry, you were just too cute to resist," he kissed the top of Scorpius' head and took a light hold of his hand, "Get under the covers with me?"

Scorpius blushed more and complied, sliding under the covers and pressing himself close to Albus.

A few moments later Draco and the elf walk in with trays of breakfast. Draco handed his tray to Scorpius, taking the extra cup of tea, and the elf gave his to Albus. Draco then took a seat at one of the chairs by the window and faced the boys.

Albus and Scorpius nestled a little closer and began to eat.

"I'm glad you too are with each other. Your true loves," Draco said, sighing a little.

"Thank you, Father," Scorpius said, blushing.

Albus flashed Draco a grin then kisses Scorpius' cheek. Scorpius smiled at the slight affection and rested his head on Albus' shoulder. Draco stood.

"I imagine you two would like some privacy," he said, to excuse himself.

"That would be nice, Father," Scorpius said, "I love you."

Draco smiled, "I love you too, Scorpius."

Albus was painfully reminded of his headache. He groaned and leaned forward a little.

"Darling?" Scorpius asked, rubbing her back.

Draco's eyes flashed and he left the room. He returned with a small bottle in hand and passed it to Albus.

"Drink this, you'll feel better. Though, I warn you, it doesn't taste the best, like your muggle medicines," He explained.

Albus uncorked the potion and drank it, he coughed as it burned its way down his throat. His head began to clear.

Neither Draco nor Albus noticed how displeased Scorpius looked.

Scorpius snuggled close to Albus regardless and played with his hair, "Would you like me to sing to you, darling?" Scorpius asked.

Albus nodded, "I remember you having a lovely voice."

Scorpius kissed Albus' cheek and hummed the beginning of a song

_When you're rife with devastation,_

_There's a simple explanation._

Albus remembered something, without the pain of the headache.

_You're a toymaker's creation,_

_trapped inside a crystal ball._

Scorpius, smaller, frightened.

_And whichever way he tilts it,_

_Know that we must be resilient._

His and someone else wanting Scorpius to sing to them.

_We won't let him break our spirits,_

_As we sing our silly songs._

His head began to pound.

_When I was a little silly,_

_A galloping blaze overtook my city._

"Stop," Albus gasped

"Hmm?" Scorpius hummed.

"We need to get out," he said urgently.

Scorpius gasped, "You've snapped out of it!" He then exclaimed, then covered his mouth, "mustn't be heard...Anyway, with that dose he just gave you, I was afraid hope was lost. Draco could've just won, but you've snapped out of it."

"You mean to tell me I've been getting drugged?"

Scorpius nodded, "That knife I had was the initial dose," he explained, "That's why you passed out. But all that aside, we need to get out of this hell house."

Scorpius stood, "Oh, I was afraid I was losing my touch. Its fine though, darling. We can get new clothes. Though, the tight ones don't look too bad on you," Scorpius winked at Albus, who made a mental note to thank his acting abilities.

"S-Scorpius, love! That is not appropriate!" Albus stuttered for show.

Scorpius laughed, "Says the one who asked I get under the covers with him. Come now, darling, you need clothes."

They left the house and the sight of it at a normal pace but as soon as they were certain he couldn't see them, they ran.

"Where are we even going?" Albus asked.

"To my grandparents' house on the other side of town," Scorpius said, panting.

They slowed to a brisk walk as they got into town. When anyone asked them what was wrong, Scorpius simply replied his grandparents would be by soon and only for a little while and he wanted to see them and show them Albus.

A sleek black car pulled up in front of them. The window was rolled down to reveal a glaring Draco.

"Scorpius Hyperion, get in the car, now!" He commanded.

Scorpius turned to Albus, "I'm sorry, love, but I have to go. I don't want you to get hurt..." he kissed Albus' cheek and walked to the car.

"No, you can't. We can escape..." Albus whispered.

Scorpius shook his head and grasped the car handle. There was a faint buzz and Scorpius fell to the ground.

"Scorpius!" Albus rushed forward and dragged the smaller boy away from the car.

Draco stepped out of the car and pushed Albus away from his son. Albus growled and hit Draco's head against the handle. He started to bleed but it wasn't heavy so Albus turned his attention to Scorpius.

Albus shook Scorpius and whispered in his ear. Scorpius groaned and blinked his eyes open. Then he rubbed his eyes, "It's getting hard to see..."

Albus swore under his breath then took out his wand and began muttering counterspells, hoping to save Scorpius' sight.

Scorpius stood and clung to Albus, "Better but not clear..."

"We'll get some help later. Right now we need to get Draco in the car," Albus said and attempted to pick up at least half of Draco, Scorpius managed to figure out where to grab hold and they got Draco back in the car.

"There may be more of that potion in the back. If we can give him some we can knock him off our trail for at least a while," Scorpius said and began searching the back seat.

Albus gently nudged him aside, "No offense, love, but your eyes," He whispered and opened the consol. He then pulled out a bottle and kisses his pouting love on the forehead, "I'm sorry, my dear."

Scorpius took the potion and sniffed it then administered some to Draco.

"There, he'll stay out for a while and not remember," Scorpius closed the driver's side door and walked toward his grandparents' house again, "We still need to go."

Albus nodded and followed him. After only a little while, Scorpius began to run to the house, Albus did as well, though concerned for the boy's health.

They arrived at the house soon enough and Scorpius gripped the door frame, slowly sliding to the floor and breathing faster

"Scorpius? Scorpius, what's wrong?" Albus grabbed him and began to rub his back, helpless to do much else.

Scorpius fanned at himself and grasped the air in front of his mouth.

The message, unfortunately went right over Albus' head.

Scorpius' eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out.


End file.
